Systematic Error original version
by Sargent Snarky
Summary: What if a system error occurred when Kite used data drain? Sure, the game ends, but what truly happens to Kite...? original version
1. Chapter I: Corruption

**System Error**

By Sargent Snarky (Yes... Another .hack fic by me... and in less than a week, too. Err.. Maybe exam week is just inspiring? I may or may not be finishing this, by the way...)

_A 'what if' that I've been thinking about for a while. Probably a one-shot, possibly additional chapter…_

Summary: What if a system error occurred when Kite used data drain? This be my hypothetical answer… _(Duh. The game is over. But if this were real, what would happen to poor Kite? Needless to say, this'll be pretty grim.)_

Kite: Grim! All you can call it is grim! Sadistic bitch…

Me: Watch your language. I can always make it worse.

Kite: - twitches- I hate you.

Me: I know, dear. –pats Kite-

Kite: … Don't. Touch. Me, fiend. Just get this over with!

Me: -laughs, shrugs and goes back to typing story-

Kite: To make up for this, you had BETTER give Antilogy a happy ending…

Me: Hey! I gave you one happy ending of three for Fragments.

Kite: -glares at me- One happy ending. Just one fricken happy ending. After all I went through, just one happy ending?

Me: -nods- Yup.

Kite: -irritated sigh- I should have known…

Me: But you didn't, dearie, and if you had known, it wouldn't have mattered, because I still would have made you go through all of that.

Kite: Please, just shut the hell up!

Me? Why?

Kite: -in hyper, cracking voice- Because if you don't, I am seriously going to snap. Then, I will kill you. Following that, mostly because I'll be crazy, I will go and kill Piros. Then, I will come back, resurrect you, and kill you again. And then…

Me: O.O! Hey! Calm down, man!

Kite: -insane laughter- calm down..? She tells me to calm down? Heh…

Me: O.o Righty then… Umm… Tsukasa?

Tsukasa: What? I don't like you much, either, you know.

Me: Yes, but you don't have a death wish for me.

Tsukasa: Says you.

Me: Ulp. You do?

Tsukasa: No, not really. But I really don't like you.

Me: -sigh- Oh. Ok. In that case, can you stay with Kite and make sure he doesn't kill me or anything? If he really has the urge to do so, um… direct his pent-up frustration at Piros.. please?

Tsukasa: What's in it for me?

Me: Um… How about you have a story off? You don't appear in this one…

Tsukasa: Not good enough.

Me: A free lava lamp? And my first attempt at watercolor in a while? -holds up watercolor of Link on a rock surrounded by several fairies, watching the setting sun- It's really not bad, considering that I haven't used watercolor in ages…

Tsukasa: O.o You expect me to make sure Kite doesn't kill you for _that_?

Me: Yeah. That and fifty bucks…

Tsukasa: Done.

_Er… and that is how the scene went as I wrote this…_

_Oh, and since I've decided, for random reasons of my own, to have this occur during the fight with Macha, I'm altering one thing about the events preceding it: Elk is able to watch the entire battle… He's just on the sidelines. _

_Disclaimer: The only things I own are copies of the games, the anime and the manga of .hack… Oh, and I downloaded the trailer for the new game. And I stole Kite's hat. Otherwise, I own nothing in the way of .hack / franchise…_

_The story_:

Elk stood pressed against a lump of 'rock' at the edge of the floating island, crimson eyes wide, filled with turbulent emotions as the battle progressed. Half of him wanted to leap in front of the creature that had been Mia and take the blows for her, defend her. Half of him wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, or run away. He'd always been good at running away, especially in the real world. But he could do neither.

His horror, fear, and worry rooted him to the spot, and the boy could only stare in shock, body trembling. In the real world, he barely held onto his controller; his hands shook. In The World, his hands were clenched tightly about his staff. His eyes followed the progress of Kite, Blackrose, Balmung and the sixth phase Macha around the island.

The flurry of attacks delivered by the three warriors (minus Kite on the occasions he stepped back to heal his allies) seemed to barely effect Macha. Despite the players inflicting their strongest attacks, the phase was unfazed. (XD Sorry.. couldn't resist) Elk didn't see how the constant pounding did any good, but who was he to say what would and would not be effective in fighting a phase? After all, Kite and Blackrose were the ones to have fought and defeated the first five phases.

Suddenly, it seemed as though something about Macha had snapped, for she snarled, wincing, the expression upon her face suddenly pained, and somewhat worried. Elk, of course, could neither see nor sense that the protection against data draining had been stripped away from Macha. Only Kite could. Then again, only Kite really needed to.

Speaking of which, the twin blade leapt back, far enough away from the phase that her physical attacks would not reach him. Sheathing his weapons, Kite lifted his right arm above his head for a brief moment, activating the bracelet, before dropping the arm level with Macha and parallel to the ground. For support, his left hand was braced against his right arm.

Only now that the bracelet was activated, its prongs glowing and expanding to form a wide 'wheel', were Elk, Blackrose or Balmung able to see it. The two latter moved out of the way to avoid being caught by the bracelet's deadly powers.

( Kite's POV )

"Data Drain."

I hold my wrist out, the bracelet shifting and expanding. I feel the telltale jerk of the data drain commencing. I have grown used to the twinge of fiery pain lacing my arm, and I do little more than grimace. Static crackles around myself, and around Macha, making my vision distort and scramble just a little through the neuro goggles. The strange, colored ribbons of light and data come shooting out of the bracelet, slamming into the phase with a shattering sound.

Usually, a strange broken, scrambled sphere appears around the object of draining, collapsing upon itself as the remaining data is rewritten. The odd ribbons return to the bracelet, and it, too, collapses upon itself, disappearing from sight, though I know it is still there. Then, depending a bit on luck, and a bit on what I've just drained, either a virus core or a random item will be made of the drained data. If it's a phase, like this one, then a segment of Aura's data is likely to result.

But this time… This time none of that happens…

Sudden burning wrenching pain assails me – pain like nothing I've ever felt before! It feels as though every fiber of my being is on fire. I cannot help but scream in agony. Through an unfocused haze, I am dimly aware of seeing the bracelet go nuts. The normally orderly 'rays' are garbled and twisted, many of them snaking around me, piercing me, binding me, encircling me. Some are still connected to Macha, who, although in pain, has a triumphant gleam in her glowing eyes.

Two words in blood red flicker across my sight: SYSTEM ERROR…

...Damn it! Goodbye World… Goodbye me…

Vaguely, I see the messed up sphere collapse upon Macha, although it looks somehow different than every other time, leaving behind a collection of rocks in the vague shape of the phase. But, the significance of that framework doesn't register as the fire turns to icy needles.

I am unable to move, neither in the game, nor in the real world. The pain, oh! The pain… When will it stop…? God, the pain…

I get the point that I am about to die… Or at least be thrown so far into catalepsy that I'll be as good as dead. So… please, can't the pain end? Can't the shredding of my being as the bracelet to which I am attached destroys itself and me hurry up?

I am no longer aware of the screams tearing from my throat, no longer conscious of my body in the real world – though in a detached sort of way, I am aware that I am ridged in my desk chair, yet shuddering and screaming – no longer able to comprehend what is happening to me. It feels as though my very being is slowly being shredded, starting first with my physical body, then with my soul… Somewhere in the back of my mind, I hear a cackle of glee… a woman's cackle of glee. Morganna's…?

Once again, I am dimly aware that the bracelet is glowing, active, but the parts jerk, crooked, garbled. As fire is added to the needles once more, electrical sort of blue lightening runs over my body, stemming from the bracelet and dancing around me, taking delight in my agony.

I hear voices as though from underwater. Whose are they? What are they saying? Why… Why can't they make the pain stop?

Oh god… Why won't it stop? Why won't it stop!

Eternity passes in which I know nothing but fire, ice and lightening, each vying for dominance over my senses. Each breath of air sends wracking agony through my body.

I am tired… so tired… Why can't I just sleep? Let the darkness take me… How can my body endure such endless anguish and still exist? Or does it still exist?

Vision blurred almost beyond recognition, I see bits and pieces of data flaking away. I see that the bracelet still exists, albeit in a strangely garbled way. It feels as though two forces are fighting, and my body just happens to be the most convenient epicenter.

The strange, crackling sphere formed about me, I suddenly realize, comes not from the bracelet, but from something else… Something trying to protect me… But what? I… can't remember… I can't… think… too tired…

I am aware of my body collapsing, both in the World and at my desk chair, but I feel neither. I'm caught in the twilight of between, and am swiftly hurtling towards darkness. I 'see' my body lying lifeless upon the ground in the World, and I 'see' my body, my real body, lying upon the carpet, nuero goggles just a few inches away, my glasses also a short distance from my head, probably bent by the fall. A chill numbness settles over me, but it is almost as bad as the pain. No energy. No scrap of life remains within either my bodies. Yet, something refuses to let me sleep.

Slowly, I am forgetting myself as the numbness spreads. And yet… I recall things. I 'look' at an object in either the real world or in The World and I recollect the name, and perhaps the purpose. I 'see' my mother come running into my room, followed closely by my father. I 'see' Blackrose, Balmung, and Elk gathered around me, trying to heal me with potions and spells, and I know who they are, but… who am I..?

The tangle of voices still seems to come from a great distance away, but I can't muster enough concentration to decipher them… I do not care. It takes too much effort to think, to know, to care. Why can't I sleep? I am so tired…

Finally darkness… The blessed darkness comes…. But… As it falls, somehow… somehow I whisper an apology…

Because… I… failed…

Sleep… Now comes sleep… I can rest…

And yet it is not rest… The two sides… I can still feel them fighting, though I am too far gone, now, to feel the tearing pain… Instead, I dream it.

( Third Person POV )

Balmung and Blackrose watched as Kite initiated the data drain, both of them standing far enough away from Macha so as not to be accidentally hit with one of the after effects, which sometimes followed. Glitches, they supposed. It was still a morbidly fascinating thing to watch their friend employ Data Drain. Still, the two remained ready to go back to attacking the thing that would result from the rewritten data of Macha.

They never knew when the creature would be weak enough for data draining. Only Kite seemed to know when the protection was down and the data drain would be effective. Then again, only Kite had the bracelet, and only Kite's character data had been almost completely rewritten upon the activation of this strangely powerful item.

Blackrose stirred uneasily as the data drain commenced. Something… something wasn't right. No, something was definitely wrong, although she couldn't put her finger on it. Her bad feeling was confirmed when the bracelet suddenly flickered greenish in places, as if it was infected with the data bug, and Kite let out a scream of pain. Not merely a shout as if he'd been burned, or the yelp he used to let out when he was still getting used to the bracelet and its effects. No, this was a scream. A scream of agony.

"Kite!" cried Blackrose, running towards him, Balmung barely a pace behind her.

Elk, too, began to move towards Kite, but stopped when the data drain abruptly broke its hold upon Macha. Surprisingly, the stone framework began to crumble, one section of it glowing softly as it disintegrated. Elk thought he saw a flicker of purple beneath. With another anxious glance at Kite, Elk ran over to the shattering Macha. To Mia.

Meanwhile, Blackrose and Balmung skidded to a halt several feet from Kite for random threads from the bracelet crackled out, striking the ground, or flicking into the air around the boy. A bit of a shell had formed around the twin blade in places, some of the small polygons a sickly green, others blue. Brightly (if strangely) colored ribbons from the bracelet snaked around Kite, binding to him, while others seemed to pass straight through him, and still others jerked wildly about. The bracelet itself was discombobulated at best; its normally orderly ring of polygons was disordered, and the 'prongs' were crooked, many of them bent and some of them broken entirely. It seemed to be disintegrating, consuming itself.

Kite continued to scream, and it was obvious to both Blackrose and Balmung that the twin blade was in great pain, but there was nothing they could do. Blackrose made an attempt at a healing spell, but it had no effect. Instead, lightning-like strands of something began to shoot out from the bracelet, many of them snaking through Kite's body.

"What the hell is happening to him?" cried Blackrose, frantic.

Balmung shook his head. "I… don't…"

However, the question was shortly answered when Helba's voice crackled in their ears. It was fuzzy, and disrupted, but it was still a transmission.

"What (fizzle) going on? (fizzle)" she asked. "A strange (fizzle) of data. Something won't (fizzle) observe."

"It's Kite!" began Blackrose, voice panicked. "When he data drained the phase thing, his bracelet got all messed up, and… and… Can't you hear him…? What can we do! What the hell is wrong with him? Why is the bracelet like that?"

There was silence for a moment (well, silence from Helba, anyway). Then, her reply came back a bit clearer than before, and it sounded genuinely worried. "This is not good. (fizzle) Data corruption. There's been a system error with the bracelet. (fizzle)"

"Wha-? What does that mean?"

"The bracelet malfunctioned due to data corruption. (fizzle) data draining monsters (fizzle) the bracelet and Kite to become infected (fizzle) Now, it's destroying (fizzle)."

"Huh! You mean the Kite's infected with the data bug! What the hell! Helba! Can't you do something?"

" (fizzle) Get him out of (fizzle) back to the Root Town. Hurry, or (fizzle) nothing I can do."

Blackrose looked at Balmung, then at Kite, around whom data and random protrusions from the bracelet crackled. Though now hoarse, the screams still came…

Meanwhile…

The stone had completely disintegrated, and Mia floated there, eyes open, though barely so. Elk caught her in his arms as she drifted towards the ground. He held her gently as she looked up weakly.

"Elk," she whispered. "Tell Kite… Thank you…"

"Mia! Mia, no! You can't die. You can tell him yourself!"

Mia smiled faintly. "Elk…"

"Mia!" Elk clutched her tightly, tears welling in his eyes. He cast the strongest healing spell on her, and it seemed to help just a little, but not enough.

Her golden eyes glimmered, then slid past Elk towards Kite, widening somewhat. She shook her head weakly, as if in denial. "No…" she whispered.

Elk glanced back at Kite, and his eyes, too, widened. "What… what's happening?"

Mia murmured, "The corruption… The bracelet… It's killing itself, and Kite."

"What? Mia! Don't go!"

Her eyelids slid shut. "Elk… Good bye… Go… go help Kite."

"Mia!"

But she was gone. Elk fell to his knees, still holding Mia. He gasped through his tears as her body suddenly became small golden lights, which pressed closely to Elk, before drifting into the air and vanishing. He stared at where the motes had been for a long moment before shakily getting to his feet.

The wavemaster had just turned back towards Kite when the twin blade's muscles seemed to finally unlock, and he collapsed upon the ground, screams dying with a low moan. The strange shell and the bracelet shattered, leaving the twin blade lying in a rather disturbing state upon the ground. His digital body was covered in raw data patches, much like those adorning the corrupted fields, and in places, there seemed to be jagged gashes, as if the data there had been torn away. One such empty bit, fringed with bits of raw data, formed a gouge in Kite's shoulder. Another area was upon his face, part of his jawbone and cheek upon the left side. More 'missing areas' were scattered about his frame, including a rather large one in his side, but all of them need not be described.

Blackrose left out a soft sob as she ran over to the boy, falling to her knees beside him. "Kite," she moaned. "Oh… Kite…"

As Elk and Balmung stood over her and Kite, Elk noticed that Kite's eyes were not closed. Rather, they were wide, the pupils dilated and staring straight ahead at nothing, and they were empty. Lifeless. It frightened him that a gaze could be so… vacant. Elk knew that Kite was still alive (or at least his avatar was) by virtue of the twin blade's ragged breathing, but…

Blackrose lifted and held Kite's hand, despite the raw, ragged data patch ringing his wrist, and creeping up the hand. Kite didn't respond. He didn't even twitch. The heavy blade, her garnet eyes brimming with tears even in The World, looked up at Balmung and Elk. Balmung nodded, murmuring something about following Helba's instructions. Then, the three of them warped out, bringing Kite with them. They reappeared at the chaos gate of the net slum root town.

Helba was there, her expression one of true concern. Lios was there, too, looking horrified and somewhat guilty, though the situation was hardly his fault. Other players who were Kite's friends and allies gathered, too, minus a few who could not be there, such as Gardenia, Mistral and Nuke. Some of them were grouped together, talking softly, but they all fell silent and turned towards the newly arrived.

Blackrose's soft sobbing was the only sound for a long moment in which Helba, Lios, and most of the players stared at Kite. Then, Balmung broke the silence.

"Helba, Lios," he said, voice taut. "Is… is there anything you can do?"

Though he seemed to remain cool and collected, albeit tense, his eyes held great worry, fear and pleading. Lios shook his head.

"I… don't…" he began, but fell silent, unsure what he _could_ say.

Helba seemed to be studying something, probably a data analysis. She shook her head, then said, "No… Not much, anyway… He's beyond help… It's highly unlikely Kite will recover, though not impossible. The chance is, however, slim. If Aura was here and unhindered by Morganna, then she would be able to help, but… she isn't."

Blackrose let out a soft moan, and her sobbing increased.

"Wha… what the hell happened to him?" stammered Marlo. The normally freaky 'tough' guy's eyes were wide, his expression shocked.

"System error," explained Helba with a sigh. "You all know about the bracelet Kite possesses, and its ability to data drain, so I need not explain that. However, the nature of the data drain is such that the wielder absorbs a fair part of whatever data is rewritten. For Morganna's phases, they absorb the energy, power and assorted other things from the players and their character data. Kite, on the other hand, absorbs merely some of the data. Most of what is absorbs is rewritten into an item, by virtue of modifications made by Aura.

"Nevertheless, some of it enters Kites' character data. Sometimes, this excess data includes part of the corruption. Given time, the safeguards Aura gave to Kite work to eliminate the harmful and unnecessary data. However, when Kite data drains many things in a row, especially things with high corruption rates, corrupted data builds within his data, and spreads some of the corruption as well. Kite is continuously infected, as it were.

"Those of you with him when he's data drained things might have noticed that random glitches occur on occasion. These are generally a result of the excess data. But, as Kite's infection rate rises, the glitches become more frequent and generally worse because Aura's safeguards try to prevent too much corrupted data from being absorbed. Therefore, there is more excess data to cause problems.

"Apparently, when Kite data drained Macha, his infection rate was already extremely high, whether from a lot of data draining, or from something else, I do not know. Anyway, the data drained from Macha was enough to completely corrupt Kite's data, and the data of the bracelet. Therefore, it malfunctioned. It… broke… And it began to consume itself. Since Kite is its bearer, he too would be destroyed."

"But… why isn't he destroyed, then?" asked Elk. "He's still alive…"

"Aura. Aura's safeguards and protection," said Helba. "The book that became the bracelet completely rewrote Kite's character data, as Blackrose and Balmung were witness to. And when it did so, it layered protections on Kite. It's because of those protections that this pigheaded fool" – she gestured to Lios – "could never delete Kite. It is also because of the protections and additions that Kite couldn't be data drained, either. Data drain could be executed on him, but it would have little effect other than damaging him, and maybe inflicting status ailments. You might have noticed in battles with the phases that, although they might use their ability to data drain upon one of you, you wouldn't fall into comas. Aura managed to somehow extend that protection to anyone in Kite's party it seemed. Anyway, this protection against deletion or data draining is all that keeps Kite from dying, or, more likely, falling so deeply into a coma that no chance of awakening. The remnants of the bracelet (probably aided by Morganna) are still trying to delete themselves and Kite. The protection Aura gave to him is fighting against that, trying to bring him back. As long as neither side gains any leeway, Kite will remain like this."

"So, why can't you design some program to help Aura's protections?" asked Lios.

Helba frowned. "I never said I couldn't. I could, but it's extremely risky. The program might help, and might bring Kite back to us, or it might have no effect. Or, worst case scenario, it unbalances the sides, allowing for complete deletion."

"You've got to try!" said Balmung and Blackrose at the same time.

"Yeah!" agreed Marlo.

"You must," said Wiseman.

Rachel, Terajima Ryoko, Moonstone, Sanjuro, Natsume, and Elk all voiced their concurrence, as well.

"He hasn't given up on us, so we shouldn't give up on him," stated Blackrose.

Helba smiled faintly. "How did I know you'd say something like that?"

_**To be continued… Maybe… Muahahahahahahahaha!**_


	2. Chapter II: Deeper

**System Error**

By Sargent Snarky

* * *

"Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair,  
Down we plunge to the prison of my mind,  
Down that path into darkness deep as hell."

_Down Once More,_  
Phantom of the Opera,  
sung by the Phantom

* * *

_And the story gets grimmer. I actually have a purpose, though, in this seemingly senseless attack on Kite. After you've read it, I'll explain a little bit, k? Because I'm not going to explain some of this stuff in the story, since that would just clog it up._

Kite: -shakes his head at the quote- … That's it. I'm leaving.

Me: Hey! Come back here.

Kite: -just ignores me-

Me: I'll give you a happy ending in this one, I promise!

Kite: -is dubious- How can I trust you?

Me: -shrugs- Because the reviewers are watching us, and they were hold me to my promise.

Kite: hmm…

Me: Look. Now that I've written part two, I'm pretty sure this'll turn out all right for you.

Kite: Oh really? Tell me the rest of the story, and maybe…

Me: All right, but not with the reviewers watching…

(Time passes in which I record nothing of our conversation)

Kite: Oh. But why do I have to go through all that?

Me: Because Morganna's a bitch, not me.

Tsukasa: Both of you are!

Me: Hey! When did you get here!

Tsukasa: -shrugs-

Kite: -sigh- Well, I suppose if it ends like that, it's not too bad. Can I have my memory wiped at the end, though? Y'know… by one of the Men In Black?

Me: No.

Natsume: That would be copy-right infringement.

Tsukasa; Uh.. no it wouldn't. Not if Snarky put a disclaimer, and so long as she didn't market this story.

(Me: Where the hell did Natsume come from! O.o)

Natsume: Then what would it be?

Tsukasa: -sigh- It would be a cross-over. And Snarky doesn't do cross-overs. –looks at me- Do you?

Me: No, not really. A random insane idea that had me cracking up a couple weeks ago involving Harry, Ron and Hermione getting accounts in The World, and then randomly getting stuck in Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time was about the only cross-over. No, for your information, I am –not- going to be making a story like that. I was just letting my mind wander, and those happened to be three things I was thinking about at the time. Another such crossover I've thought of was Samus Aran (from Metroid, for you losers who have never played any Metroid game. I've played (and beaten) the First and second Metroid games. Ever. Unfortunately, I have no GC –starts crying- so I can't play the new ones) in her cyborg suit thing meeting Sora from KH, who randomly winds up on Zebus and helps her take down Mother Brain before locking the keyhole just in time for the planet to explode. And then the both of them wind up on the world of Moogles… O.o Scary thought, no?

Tsukasa, Kite, Natsume: O.o? O.o… … … You're weird.

_Disclaimer: The only things I own are copies of the games, the anime and the manga of .hack… Oh, and I downloaded the trailer for the new game. And I stole Kite's hat. Otherwise, I own nothing in the way of .hack / franchise…_

_And I'd like to thank Twilight for being my beta for this story!_

_The story_:

* * *

Part II - Deeper 

(Kite POV)

I'm floating… floating… eternally floating. Floating in a thick liquid of darkness. I open my eyes and see… nothing. But then, a fleeting vision, an impression of actions and events passes before my eyes. I am, at some level, aware that what I see exists only in my mind, in my psyche, but at the same time, at another level, this is real.

I see myself as if watching from another's body. It is a strange sensation to see yourself from outside your body… Somehow, I know this isn't death. I'm not dead. But I'm as good as dead… Distantly, I wonder why I'm not dead. By rights, I ought to be…

But that thought drifts on as I watch myself.

I'm floating in the darkness, alone in a void. Then, a few feet beneath me, a small glow forms and spreads outwards, the darkness ripping away to reveal a floating island in the midst of a dreary gray brown sky riddled with patches of raw data. The island itself is flat on top, but along the edges and below, it is jagged and rough. The island appears merely to be made out of assorted rubble. For reasons I cannot explain, the island seems so familiar to me. But, why?

The glow has vanished and my body is left there, floating alone above that island. My eyes are open and lifeless, staring straight ahead, my pulse is slow and barely there, a flutter at most, and my breathing is shallow and ragged, but I am most strongly aware of the pain, even though I seem not to actually be in my body now. I am covered in raw data patches, and, in places, there are holes, as if someone had splattered acid across me, and the acid drops remained, slowly eating away at me. That's what the pain feels like, at any rate. Since the pain is constant, I grow accustomed to it, and I can ignore it. It's almost as if it is no longer existent.

Why am I here? Why is this place so familiar?

At one end of the island, the air ripples, each tiny wave flickering with colors as though coated with an iridescent sheen. And then, through a soft glow, eight creatures appear. Six of them are familiar, but why…?

As I gaze from one to the other, names come to me, but nothing more. The first one is the most humanoid of all the creatures, and it carries a queer red wand. Skeith.

The second one seems to be a large piece of dark stained glass. It seems abstract, forming more of an ornate wall than anything else. Innis.

The third one looks like a honey-locust leaf stem, all the small leaflets spreading out from the central core. Magus.

The fourth is a strange mask. In fact, it is much more of a mask than the abstract second. This one's openings truly form a face, with one great wheel serving as its right eye. Fidnell. 

The fifth is actually two faces, but they are joined by some inexplicable force. They whisper to each other as if scheming. Gorre.

The sixth is the only feminine one among them. She is rather pink in color, though a seducing figure from the waist up. At her waist, however, she spreads like a skirt, an octopus with all its legs fused together. Her eyes glow maliciously from a delicate face, and her hair flies behind her in tendrils. Macha.

The seventh is a weird, twisted stone snake impaled twice upon a walking stick. There really is no other way to describe it. Though it has no familiarity to me, a name comes nevertheless. Tarvos.

The eighth and last is a great eye. No, many smaller eyes whirling around this greater eye. Half of each eye is red, half white. And there are no pupils, but perfectly round irises, each containing a strange design. Like the seventh, this is not familiar. Still, I know its name. Corbenik.

All eight of them stare at my body, each one portraying malevolent eagerness as much as their respective forms allow. And yet, they are waiting for something. A signal, perhaps?

Suddenly, each one freezes, as if listening to something. A wicked smile curls Macha's lips. Gorre (both of his faces) grins, showing all of his teeth. The eyes of Corbenik all cease their swirling dance, fixating upon me.

Somehow, I know this is going to be bad. It's going to hurt a lot more than the constant acidic burning.

The creatures begin to move towards me, but a bright light flashes around my body. When it dissipates, a transparent, yet still visible spherical barrier has formed around my body. The creatures glare at it for a moment, then come forward anyway. They form a loose circle around my body. They look at each other, as if deciding something. Then, Skeith comes forward. He doesn't really step, but he floats. He lifts his staff into the air, then drives the pointy side hard against the barrier.

At the point of impact the shield glows white, and tiny ripples of white form around it. However, the stave does not penetrate. Nevertheless, I feel a small shock of pain. The breath of my body catches at the prick. Otherwise, I do not stir.

Skeith presses his full strength against the wand, hoping to pierce the shell. I cry out softly, weakly, and Skeith presses harder. The sphere gives a little, then flashes and Skeith is sent backwards into the circle.

A moment later, I find myself back in my body, no longer watching from afar. The burning is still there, and I still cannot move. I still stare straight ahead without really seeing.

Suddenly, all eight phases send a barrage of attacks against the shield, and my eyes slide shut, a low moan – the only sound my vocal chords seem capable of – falling from my lips as a series of small jolts assail my senses. For some sick and twisted reason, this brings me a little back to myself.

I am able to open my eyes, turning them to gaze weakly at the eight creatures, or at least the ones within my limited vision. I have no strength for anything, and even the small effort of moving my eyes is difficult, much less turning my head. Seeing my pathetic state, the creatures laughed. Or was it really them laughing? No… it couldn't be them for it was only one voice, yet it came through them.

The dark, slightly insane cackle comes from a female voice, of that much my hazy conscious is certain. It grates harshly upon my ears, sounding cold and humorless, yet it derives pleasure from my pitiful condition. The voice speaks, though at first I am unable to understand, though I can tell from the tone, she – the owner of this voice – sounds comforting, cajoling, and commanding. It has not the hard sound of before, though indeed the same voice, but soft and coaxing. But it has no meaning. I cannot concentrate upon the words now.

She seems somewhat frustrated now, as I exhibit no response. I think she orders the monsters to attack again, and they do so. I groan, closing my eyes against the glare of the shield as it absorbs most of the blows, and sends much of the force ricocheting back. And then it stops. Warily, I open my eyes once more, and am greeted by the same sight I had before closing them. And the voice speaks again. This time, I am able to catch her words.

"My dear," she murmurs. I can just picture a sickly sweet smile accompanying that voice; a smile, which, upon given proper incentive, could turn sour with barely any effort on her part. "You are tired. Oh so tired…"

Yes. I am tired. Oh so very tired, but something refuses to let me sleep. I wonder, vaguely, if it might be her.

"Why not let yourself drift into oblivion?"

Look lady, I would if I could. However, I am too weak to say so. Somehow, though, she knows this already. And she proceeds to say so, her voice gentle and lulling – the sort of voice you use to get a kid to fall asleep as you read a bed time story.

"You can't. I know this, and it is because _she_ won't let you."

"Who?" I croak out, voice barely existent.

"Aura, my dear. She created the barrier, and the barrier is what won't let you sleep. Destroy it. Just let it drop, and I can promise you sleep."

"How?"

"Simple. Just let it drop. Concentrate upon it, and you will feel it. Then, tell it to drop. Push it away, and it will fall without any more pain."

For a few long moments, I consider doing as she says. Oh, how I long for the darkness again! But, something in me rebels at listening to this voice. Something tells me that the barrier is a good thing, and that Aura is trying to save me rather than hurt me. A vague impression tells me that the woman to whom the voice belongs twists the truth, or tells only part of it.

I cannot shake my head. Therefore, I whisper, "No."

This enrages the voice, and I feel her hatred, her anger pressing down upon me. The sheer concentration of fury frightens me, and I whimper in fear. I try not to, but it can't be helped.

For some reason, I find myself looking to either side of me, and what I see brings a sickly horror to my mind, though I cannot remember why. Each phase I see had formed a glowing ring of polygons. One wears it as a bracelet, whereas it merely floats before another. Each ring snaps open at the same time, and a strange aura collects before each of them. The rings are charging. For what, I do not remember, but I do know this will be beyond horrible.

(Third Person P.O.V. – a hacker's basement)

Helba worked as swiftly as she dared in constructing the program to aid Kite. Time was of the essence, not only for just Kite, but for The World. With the seventh phase on its way, to be followed by the eighth… The World was in chaos. Data corruption was everywhere. Even in the rest of the world, across the networks, things were not going well.

The generic, they blamed it upon hackers, such as Helba. But Helba, of course, knew better. And now all hopes to salvage The World, to rescue the players lost to The World, and, of course, to save Kite, rested upon Helba's shoulders. Therefore, though it was so late that one could call it morning, and though she'd had no sleep, she worked ceaselessly.

Two glasses rested next to one of her many keyboards. One, more of a mug than anything else, held a black liquid known the world over as coffee. The other, a smaller one, more of a shot glass than anything else, held a bit of vodka. An odd combination, certainly, but Helba was entitled to her idiosyncrasies, and the vodka relaxed her, while the caffeine in the coffee helped her to maintain concentration.

She stared at the just completed program, written out partially in programming languages designed especially for the web, but mostly in the specific data language of The World. Part of it was like a virus itself, part like a firewall, part a 'seek-and-destroy' program for cleaning out data corruption, and the rest a hodgepodge of her own creation. She desperately hoped it would work.

The woman removed her glasses, rubbing both the bridge of her nose, and her eyes. Then, she took a swig of the vodka, emptying the glass. She let it clank back to the table as she replaced the spectacles over her eyes. She could have worn contacts, yes, but she preferred glasses. They didn't dry out her eyes, and she didn't need dry eyes, considering the amount of time she spent staring at one of many monitors.

As she moved, her joints cracked, and she let out a sigh. The woman was about to stand up to stretch a little, just to relieve some of the tenseness in her muscles, but a soft chime from another monitor stole her attention. An email. But from whom…?

( Third Person P.O.V. – Omega Server, The World)

Kite's digital body had been moved from the main streets of the Net Slum version of Lia Fail to a building Helba had created somewhere. One could only access it if one had permission, so privacy was ensured. Although it was nearing two A.M., players still ran hither and thither in the streets, some from countries where it was afternoon or late morning, others merely night owls.

However, for Blackrose and Balmung, it was truly 2 A.M. and they were quite tired. Blackrose wasn't even supposed to be on now. However, both knew that neither of them would have been able to get any sleep this night/morning anyway. They sat alone with Kite in the small room.

The place had been furnished sparsely, though several rugs covered the floor. Kite's body rested upon a cot against the wall. Other than the cot, the only furniture was a table and two chairs in the center of the room. Blackrose sat upon one chair, head upon arms upon the table. Her garnet eyes were riveted upon Kite. Balmung, however, stood, leaning against the wall by the door, his eyes staring at the floor, arms crossed across his chest.

The two had kept their constant vigil, not leaving Kite's side since… the incident around eight hours ago. Other friends had come and gone, but the only one who'd stayed more than a half an hour at a stretch (Besides Elk, who had left a couple hours ago) was Moonstone. He had stood by the wall, silent for three hours. Then, he had spoken the most Blackrose or Balmung had ever heard him say.

"Kite is an excellent friend. Please heal. I cannot stay."

And then Moonstone had left, with Blackrose and Balmung staring after him. That had been one hour ago. Blackrose had left briefly, though she stayed logged in, to make herself some tea. And Balmung had done the same, save for, in his case, he snagged some soda.

Throughout this time, Kite had not stirred once. His breathing remained shallow and ragged, and he did not even blink. He seemed to be in a trance, or at least sleeping with his eyes open. The dead-eyed gaze frightened Blackrose more than she'd say. She'd grown so used to his bright, cerulean eyes full of hope and energy. To see them dull and dim was jarring.

Despite her lack of sleepiness, Blackrose found herself nodding off when finally the boy stirred. Kite didn't do much, but he moaned softly, whispering something inarticulate. Both Blackrose and Balmung snapped their attentions to the twin blade. Kite shivered, and groaned once more.

"I… think he's dreaming," said Blackrose, looking at Balmung. "That's a good sign, isn't it? Isn't it!"

Balmung looked unsure. "I… do not know."

Blackrose sighed, turning back to Kite. His lips moved, forming one word. Then, a few moments later, another. Finally, he croaked out the word "no."

And then, a relatively drastic change occurred. His eyes widened, and he was shaking. Traces of fear showed in his eyes, hints of a dark terror. He whimpered. Blackrose got up from her seat and came over to him. She sat down next to the cot and reached out, taking Kite's hand. He didn't respond, at least not to that.

The boy's breath caught in his throat, and even more dread filled his eyes. Then, his lids snapped shut and he cried out, hands clenching tightly. He seemed to be trying to hold something back. A vestigial trace of the bracelet flickered at his wrist, the ghost of it doing more than enough to increased Blackrose's worry.

And then, he screamed…

( Kite's P.O.V.)

Ribbons of light in many colors, flanked by random flickers of data, come shooting out of each ring. They slam into the barrier with a collective shattering sound. However, though the barrier cracks into many thousands of pieces, it does not break… not yet. Though the energy from the rings crackles around the barrier, it does not break. I do not let it. I can't let it.

I don't know why, but I am certain that if I give in and let the shell crumble, something very bad and very painful will happen, most likely followed by my death. Now that I think about it, I'm almost certain that was the sleep to which the voice referred. The sleep of death.

I… I can't hold it much longer. But I must… But.. no… I just do not have the strength.

As if time has slowed down, I see the barrier fragments split apart, flying outward with a shattering sound even greater than before. Time returns to normal speed, and the strands of light produced by the rings converge upon me.

I cannot help but scream as the same burning, tearing force I'd been ignoring increases a hundred-fold. Why? Why does it hurt so very much? Why can't everyone and everything just let me die? Let me sleep? Oh god, I'm so tired.

Despite the agony, I finally slip unconscious, returning to the darkness, though I do not think I die. At least not yet. As I fall, however, I feel something torn away from me, but what? My mind is made of cotton and I cannot think. Sleep… I sleep. I am sleeping.

Sleeping contentedly without dreams.

( Third Person P.O.V. – a hacker's basement)

Helba's eyes skimmed swiftly through the email (which seemed to have no sender); it wasn't lengthy. As they read, however, they widened, then narrowed, a low snarl of a curse escaping her lips.

"Damn you, Morganna," she hissed, following it up with another few maledictions.

She was about to log back into the World and upload her program when another chime sounded. Uttering another oath, Helba flicked her eyes to the screen, seeking the sender of this accursed interrupter. It was from Balmung. Well, she didn't even need to bother reading the title, much less the contents to have a good idea of what it was about. Ignoring the email, she logged into the World, her personal character avatar appearing in Net Slum, as per usual.

A few deft movements across the keyboard, and she had begun to upload the program. Another few dances of long, thin fingers and the hacker was at the door to just outside the building in which Kite lay. Standing there, if only for a brief moment, she could hear his cry of agony. As she moved to open the door, it died down to a low moan, which fell silent.

Helba rushed past Balmung to the boy's body. Checking another monitor, she gritted her teeth. Still not completely loaded. Damn it! She had no time… And it might already be too late…

* * *

Author Notes:

I am fast in updating stuff when I have little to do. –grins- Another long chapter, no? Including the stuff at the way beginning, this chapter is nine pages. Muahaha… At least I'm not up to twenty page chapters yet. Although…

But, as I said… The seeming randomness of the eight phases, Kite's cluelessness, Helba's cursing at Morganna, the emails, why Kite is the way he is… they all have a purpose… And I'm not going to tell you what that is! Buahaha!

As it is, I'm pretty reluctant to explain the bits I'm going to explain now, since you guys might either feel I'm stating the obvious, or it my ruin a little bit of the suspense…

Oh well. That can't be helped. Buahaha!

Well, first of all, a honey locust is a type of tree, a couple of which happen to grow in our yard. In the fall, when the seed pods fall off, if you collect them and dry them, they make cool rattles. Anyway, their leaves do look rather like Magus… O.o

The creepy woman's voice that Kite hears is indeed Morganna. Ok? If you haven't seen .hack/SIGN, you haven't heard the creepy woman's voice. And you don't know what I'm talking about. Yes, Morganna has a voice, but she doesn't bother talking to Kite in the games, it seems. In the anime, she talked to Tsukasa and Sora, and Mimiru, Subaru and Aura heard her when she was yelling at Tsukasa for the last time. I know most of you already know this, but I had a couple people ask about the random voice in Fragments… Same voice, different situation.

No, Kite isn't in two places at once, exactly. Well, I take that back. His real body and his digital body are in two different places, but his digital body is only in one place… sort of.

The bits from Kite's P.O.V. are almost, but not quite dream sequences. You'll understand later. It has to do with Kite being sort of suspended between reality and the game. Like, he's not completely inside the game, but neither is his mind in the real world… He's in the gray area in between.

Yes, he's inflicted/ infected with the data bug. Thus, the random data patches. And this also interconnects with and is related to a bunch of other stuff.

Yes, there's a little bit left of the bracelet.

No, Aura can't do much because she's still not completely put together. She needs the last segments of her data. Which Kite has… I think..

Yes, Cubia probably will pop up.

Yes, I do actually have a plot.

No, there won't be much more Kite-torture. I'm only including the bits here because they're semi-necessary to the plot and it's fun and interesting to write Kite's thoughts out. Especially in the delirious, not-all-there state he's in.

No, I'm not revealing anything else now. Keep in mind, that some of the above mentioned things are subject to change at my whim, and the whim of the characters. I'm serious when I say they do what they like sometimes, despite careful planning on my part.

Anyway… Onto my review replies!

To All Reviewers: Yay! I'm getting reviewed! It seems I have a bit of a reputation, now, since there's a fair number of you who've read my other .hack / fanfic.

If you guys have any ideas for where to go with this, don't hesitate to tell me; I'm pretty open to suggestion. In fact, some of my better ideas are not my ideas at all… but yours… adapted by me.

**Angelyoshi4444: **Yes. It is a long chapter. And this one is long, too. I'm going for long chapters right now, and I don't know why. It means you guys get more per update than before…. Oh yeah. I remember that episode. I was thinking about that episode when I wrote this, actually. Your favorite? Hehe… I liked it, too. Um… Because Kite deals with pain relatively well? Kite: That's a lie! You're just a sadistic bi –I shove a bar of soap in his mouth- me: Watch your language. Ahem. Sorry about that. Thanks for being my first reviewer! 

**Xeno**: Yup. I'm continuing. Hope you like it!

**Twilight Memories: ** Ahem. I'm continuing it. I'll certainly take that into consideration, but keep in mind that even if I do introduce a corrupted version of Kite into this, I am in no way making a G.U. fic. We don't even know –why- Kite looked like a zombie, or why he was data draining the PKer. Ergo, how can I even begin to presume? Oh, and here's another cliffie for you!

**Demondog17**: Thanks a lot. Hehe..

**Senkai-Ninja: **Well, in the game, "System Error" flashes across the screen and… you get a game over… Like what happens if all party members die. And that, to me, seemed boring and unrealistic. Thus spawneth this story. Thanks, by the way!

**Twilight**: My beta! -hugs- What? Discombobulated rawks…. Angst… my anti - drug.. XD Yes, there will be a lot more interaction from other characters in this one. Just not in this chapter. Next chapter or two, there ought to be plenty from other characters. No Tsukasa in this one, however. Hehe. Umm… I'm able to use water colors without killing myself with a brush.. and I can make recognizable pictures.. but I never said I'm good. Er… Link: That's supposed to be me? –is looking at my picture – and what the heck is up with all those fairies? In the middle of a field? Err.. yeah…


	3. Chapter III: Prisoner

**System Error**

By Sargent Snarky

_Disclaimer: The only things I own are copies of the games, the anime and the manga of .hack… Oh, and I downloaded the trailer for the new game. And I stole Kite's hat. Otherwise, I own nothing in the way of .hack / franchise…_

Kite: No 'heartening' quote this time?

Me: Nope. Couldn't think of one to fit…

Kite: Hmm… So… When are we getting to the part where –is cut off by my hand clamping over his mouth-

Me: Shush! Don't give it away…

Kite: -bites my hand-

Me: ow! -lets go- That hurt!

Kite: -makes face- Ick.. You taste like soap…

Me: Hello.. I just took a shower!

Kite: blech… so _that's_ why it tastes familiar. Ew… I swear that's the same soap you shoved down my mouth when I called you a sadistic bitch.

Me: Same soap, different bar. And don't make me do it again.

Kite: -wrinkles nose- Dear god, no!

Me: -grins- Muahah! I have an effective way of threatening you!

Kite: x.x –sigh-

Piros: -wanders in, searching for someone- He of fair eyes! Hello? He of fair eyes!

Kite: O.O! -hides behind me-

Me: He's over here, Piros.

Piros: He of fair eyes! I request your assistance…

Kite: -whines to me- now look what you've done! Evil… you are EVIL!

Me: -shrugs-

Piros: -goes on about something or other-

Kite: -sends out a flash mail to someone- Oh please be online!

Piros: And so… He of fair eyes, will you accompany me to… -is cut off-

Sora: Boing! –has done the cutting off-

Piros: -falls dead on the ground-

Kite: -gives Sora a hug- Thank you! 3

Sora: … O.o Umm.. Could you let go?

Kite: - lets go – Uh.. sorry.. It's just…

Sora; -waves hand- whatever… Well, now we're even! So long! I'm off to go find and pester BT and Crim…

Kite: -waves- bye!

Me: He owed you a favor?

Kite: Yeah…

Me: For what?

Kite: Mm… For buying him ice cream..

Me: Wha-!

Tsukasa: Kite and I were in the park…

Me: -breaks in- doing what?

Kite: Studying for exams…

Me: Suuuure you were..

Tsukasa: We were! Anyway, we were in the park studying when Mimiru wandered by with this kid tagging along and pestering her. She saw us and got Sora to go bother us.. Soo… Kite came up with the bright idea of buying the little dork ice cream to bribe him into leaving us alone.

Me: Oh. But how does he owe you a favor?

Kite: Because he didn't leave us alone, and instead said he pay me back later…

Natsume: Hey! How come you've never gotten _me_ any ice cream?

(me: what the? How does she keep appearing like that? )

Kite: Because… You don't live anywhere remotely near where I live.

Natsume: Well… Sora doesn't either.

Tsukasa: Actually, he does.

Natsume. -.- Shut up.

Piros: -has logged back in- He of Fair Eyes! There is a vicious player killer on the loose!

Kite: O.O! Gaaah! -runs away-

Me: Well… Sorry guys, but I really have to get back to writing up your story…

Natsume: Eh.. You just want to get away from Piros…

Me: Yeah.

Natsume: -clings- I'm coming with you! That guy is seriously gay… and he creeps me out!

Me: gah! Let go! -tries to pry Natsume off-

Tsukasa: -laughs-

Me: -glares at Tsukasa-

(Meanwhile, in the background, it is possible to see Kite desperately fleeing from Piros.)

* * *

**Part III – Prisoner**

( Third Person P.O.V. – Omega Server, The World )

The hacker paused beside Kite for a few tense seconds while the program finished loading. Then, she rested her staff upon Kite. Ah, that staff… A useful catalyst for other modulations and program uploads into The World. The rings upon it flickered, a physical sign that it was uploading, which Helba had built into the staff's own programming.

Helba, sitting in her personal 'Bat-cave' and looking at several monitors at once, noticed a sudden surge in data not of her making. While the program finished its uploading, she examined the charts, frowning in puzzlement. Her eyes happened to stray to the monitor still displaying Morganna's open message, and then those eyes widened in shock as she put two and two together.

"Oh, damn it," she hissed, both in her basement and in The World.

Blackrose turned to look at Helba, whose avatar had suddenly frozen, then cursed, and now stared at Kite with an expression of unpleasant surprise, anger, and horror. "What? What is it?" demanded Blackrose anxiously.

Helba seemed to snap back to herself, then. "She hasn't been trying to delete him."

"What?" asked Balmung, frowning. "Who?"

"Morganna… When the bracelet started to delete itself , Aura's protections kept him from being completely deleted, and therefore kept the data bug within him from being deleted," said Helba.

"So…?" prompted Blackrose when the hacker paused. "Isn't the data bug trying to delete him?"

Helba shook her head. "No. The data bug is a virus program run and controlled by Morganna herself."

Balmung gasped. "You don't mean…"

"I'm afraid so," she muttered, morosely. "And in just bolstering Aura's barriers, I have given the enemy the perfect tool with nearly impregnable armor. She must merely be trying to infect Kite's mind, now. It's only a matter of time…"

Understanding now, too, graced Blackrose, and she stared down at Kite. "You mean, he'll become like those weird data bug monsters?"

"Yes and no," said the hacker. "He'll become more like one of the phases, and every bit as dangerous. Perhaps, he may become even more so, for although he will be controlled by an AI, she will still have access to his intelligence."

"But… we have to be able to do something? Right?" queried Blackrose, desperate.

"Surely you built a back-gate into your program," said Balmung with more confidence than he felt.

Helba did not answer right away, for Kite moaned softly, stirring and twitching. His eyelids fluttered a few times, before settling once again closed. It was only once his ragged, shallow breathing had continued undisturbed for a minute that the hacker spoke.

"I did," she began, hesitantly. "In a way…"

"In a way?" Balmung arched an eyebrow. "You're a goddamn hacker, woman. Just enter the program and dismantle it."

Helba let out a hiss of annoyance. This showing of her feelings was most uncharacteristic of her, but – truth be told – she was rather fond of the persevering, warm-hearted 'little boy' that was Kite. And, she was quite worried about him at this moment.

She rounded upon Balmung, snapping, "Do you want to save Kite, or do you want to strand him and all the others in comas until they die?"

"I want to save Kite," said Balmung. "But, dismantling a program of protection around Kite ought to help in this situation, right?"

"If Morganna hadn't gone ahead and warped the barrier with which my program was intertwined, then yes! It would help," she replied, angrily. "But the way she's distorted the original programming has caused it to become as bound to and connected with Kite's data as that damn bracelet!"

"Then why not extract it?"

"Damn it! If you know so much about The World's bloody programming, then _you_ go ahead and cleanse Kite of the data bug, and the warped programming."

Balmung had nothing to say to that. He looked properly chagrined, but at the same time petulant and unwilling to admit defeat. Blackrose released an exasperated sigh.

"Would you two knock it the hell off?" she enjoined. "Your arguing is getting us no where! Now then," she continued once the two were looking at her. "We need to find a way to save Kite." Her voice dropped. "We just have to." Tears blurred her garnet eyes as she looked back at the data flecked body of Kite.

( Kite's P.O.V. )

Sleeping. I am sleeping.

But in my slumber, a voice whispers gently to me, supplicating… but for what? And, why me? Why won't it leave me alone, and let me sleep?

I try to ignore this voice, but it only becomes more persistent. What does it want? I cannot hear it, and I wish that, if it was going to speak, it would talk louder.

I have no energy with which to ask this, but somehow it seems to read my mind. It speaks up, clearly as if the speaker was right next to me. No, all around me.

"As long as you walk by my side…"

It is a woman's voice. Familiar, but I do not remember it. It sends shivers down my spine, and I automatically associate pain and fear with that voice, though I do not remember why.

"I shall be your friend…"

I don't trust the voice. Not at all. But, why? She sounds nice. She sounds pleasant. However, I know, somehow, that she is anything but.

"And I shall guard you…"

From what?

"And I shall guide you…"

Guide me where? Why?

"Please let yourself walk with me…"

"Let yourself join me."

I wonder why my instinct screams not to trust her. She sounds so kind… like she'd really want to help. Yet, I cannot bring myself to accept her. I attempt to drag out the trace memories of this voice, but trying… it hurts. Why? Why does it hurt?

The voice beseeches me, again. Sluggishly, and with great effort – for I feel as though I have been bound tightly by something, encased in a thick gel with barely room to move even my lungs unless I press out upon it – I speak to the voice.

"No," I whisper, and my voice surprises me; it is the quavering, hoarse, barely there voice of one on death's edge. It is only now that I become aware of the breath rattling in my lungs.

"I will not join you," I continue after the pause. "I can not… I do not know why… But, you and I… are enemies…"

She seems somewhat taken aback, but I can feel her annoyance. Still, she continues in a soft, cajoling voice: "But we do not have to be. We can be friends, you and I, allies."

"Please just let me sleep."

I feel her irritation again, but with it is a strange glint of pleasure. Is she happy I am tired? Or, is it something else?

"I am not the one who stole your energy. But, I can give you new energy." She _is_ dogged. "Then, your constant weariness would be no more."

I am very tempted to say yes just to get her to shut up, regardless of whether what she says is true. Something within me, however, revolts at that idea. And so, I wind up forcing myself to exert the effort to say, once again, "No."

Her tone grows harder as her exasperation begins to surface. "Are you so sure?"

I don't even bother to reply, but drift back into the darkness. Or, at least I try to. Her voice, now quite cold, brings me back.

"You dare refuse such a generous offer?"

I make a feeble grunt that sounds something like a 'yeah.'

Her anger and irritation makes whatever surrounds me all the thicker, and simply breathing becomes even more difficult. I wonder if she means to suffocate me with her malice. The way the substance thickens, this seems all too likely, though I'm pretty sure it isn't true.

"You fool!" she snaps, derisive and scornful. "Why deny me? I hold your life! I can restore you, or destroy you! And you dare refuse my generous offers of restoration in exchange for mutually beneficial service?"

Mustering the effort to confirm what she just said just isn't worth it. However, it is almost tempting to point out that if she holds my life, why didn't say that to begin with? But, my body is not up to the task of producing the words, and my mind is not up to the task of discerning her intents, whatever they are. All I know is that I do not wish to ally with her.

"Very well," she hisses. "You have been warned. When you plea for mercy, for a choice, for an end… remember that what follows is your own fault. Awake, O fool! Awake, and have not your rest! Have not your energy, nor your strength… You will do my bidding whether by your will or not."

My eyes are suddenly wide open, and I see the eight creatures around me. I become unbearably aware of my body as the feeling of the utter agony lacing my veins, my bones, my nerves, returns. Yet, I cannot cry out. My face twists into a silent scream of torment. Inside, I can feel things… changing… Something… entwining itself and spreading.

But, this is not all of it… The eight creatures are still there, staring with hungry expressions (the ones with faces anyway). I hear their silent laughter to see my suffering, their silent delight. The first one, Skeith, moves forward as the thing within me slows its burrowing. However, before Skeith can do whatever it's going to do, a rumbling fills the air, and the eight things seem irked, and disturbed. They quickly back away from me, turning towards one end of the island.

The pain disappears, but I cannot drop into peaceful oblivion, though I wish I could. Instead, I close my eyes, trying to block out everything, or at least everything around me. I succeed for a minute or two, but then some other will compels me to follow the gazes of the eight and see what rumbles. And what _is_ it that sprouts in the distance? It's like a great bush or tree with endless branching roots, and a face like a skull. It's just… too hard to describe, but I somehow remember its name. Cubia.

Cubia makes an inarticulate cry, and blue lightening bursts from many of its branches, though I do not know why, or what it aims at. Me, perhaps? Since everything else seems to have a vendetta against me… And I vaguely remember fighting this creature.

But… no. The lightening never strikes me, though it thunders all around me. Is it… protecting me? No, it can't be! Is it protecting what's inside of me, then?

Tendrils of confusion permeate my thoughts… But then, a tendril of lightening strikes me… and the world around me fades to white… then black…

And then, I see a distant point of light. Somehow, I begin to move toward it… Reaching for the light… reaching for the surface…

( Third Person P.O.V. – Omega Server, The World )

Though, hours earlier when just Blackrose and Balmung had kept their vigil with Kite, the room had seemed large and bare, it now seemed crowded; many of Kite's friends had come to check on him, and to offer what help they could, even if it was only to offer support for other players. Not all of Kite's friends were there, due to one reason or another, but a fair number were present. Helba and Lios, too, were there, huddled with Wiseman, Piros, and Balmung in a corner next to where Kite lay.

The five of them were the most knowledgeable of the solemn group in terms of computer programming. Helba was among the best of the hackers. Lios was a system administrator for The World, and thus was required to have a decent grounding in manipulating the programming of this program. Wiseman knew the ins and outs of a great many things, including a theoretical understanding of an A.I., plus he had a contact list second only to Helba's and a good head for strategizing. Piros was a computer game programmer by trade, though he didn't work for the C.C. corporation. Balmung had an excellent knowledge of the mechanics of a computer and an understanding of programs and their make-up. The group was discussing how best to deal with the data corruption within Kite's data without permanently rendering Kite in a coma, yet still effectively freeing him and restoring old character data.

Meanwhile, Gardenia, and Moonstone stood next to each other, leaning against the wall. Both were silent, and comfortable with that silence. Elk was curled into a ball in a corner on the far side of the room from Kite, looking miserably depressed, confused, and agitated. Sanjuro, Nuke, and Rachel stood together in the middle of the room, talking in low voices. Marlo stood apart, glaring at Natsume as she attempted to make a little conversation with him; she tended to jabber when nervous, or worried.

Terajima Ryoko and Blackrose, however, both sat on the ground next to the cot-thing upon which Kite lay. Ryoko sat next to his feet, arms wrapped around her knees as she stared at him with a mournful expression. Blackrose sat next to his chest, her knees, too, pulled up to her own chest, but one hand holding Kite's limp hand. Neither girl said a thing, and neither seemed to show any animosity to the other now, though they were often unfriendly with each other. They were too worried about Kite to bother with their rivalry.

Suddenly, Kite stirred, and a very brief pause in the low murmuring noise occurred as a few turned to look at him. Most of the players expected for him to mutter something and return to his queer sleep. (He'd stirred several times already in the past hour, either saying something incoherent, or moaning softly.) Little did they know this time was different.

The twin blade's cerulean eyes flickered open, not glazed and unseeing, but weary, confused, and showing signs of actually seeing. Neither Blackrose nor Ryoko was able to say anything for a long moment. Instead, they just stared, torn between relief at his awakening and concern for the fact his body was still covered in data patches, and that he still seemed extremely weak, among other things. Kite's blue eyes stared at the ceiling for a moment before letting his eyes travel slowly around the room. They first settled upon Blackrose, meeting her garnet eyes staring at him.

For a moment, they were blank and did not seem to know her. Then, tentative recognition flickered within, and Kite's lips twitched in a half-hearted attempt at a smile. After a moment, the eyes roved elsewhere, the same cycle of puzzlement followed by at least more recognition, if not recollection, though he made no more tries at smiling. Still, great bewilderment remained in his eyes.

"Kite," said Blackrose once she trusted herself enough to speak. He didn't respond. "Kite!" she repeated. "What happened? How are you feeling?"

Kite shook his head weakly. He then made an attempt to sit up, but fell back upon the pallet with a slight groan. Elk looked up and saw Kite was awake. Moonstone, Gardenia, Marlo, and Natsume noticed, too. As Kite lifted a data patched hand to his head, Sanjuro, Nuke, and Rachel broke off their conversation. The other five were too deep in their discussion at the moment, and didn't notice just yet.

"Wh-where am I?" Kite asked, voice low and tremulous. His breath still rattled in his lungs, and he seemed to be striving to remember something. "Who…? Who am I?"

* * *

A/N 

Not as long as the last chapter, but that seemed a good cut-off…

Thanks to **Twilight** for beta-ing and editing this chapter!

Well… I can't think of anything I really need to explain with this chapter that won't be explained later… Yeah I realize that there's a bit of inconsistency ( or at least I think there's some inconsistency) with the other chapters, but that's because I've changed my mind a little bit on a few things.

To mah Reviewers: First of all… wow! I never thought I'd get so many reviews in one go… You guys have made my day!

**Shara**: Maybe.. –shifty eyes- Hehe.. Umm… Well… For me, it's more that G.U. reminds me of my evil version of Kite in Fragments of a Shattered Mirror. Thanks!

**AngelYoshi**: Hehe… Wel.. Um.. Kite deserved it.. –shifty eyes- Well, I've never wanted to shove a bar of soap in my own older brother's mouth.. But I have wanted to shove one down the throat of some classmates… No, I don't mean to make this story particularly long in terms of chapter numbers, but I do intend to have long chapters. This chapter isn't as long… Kite: I did not deserve that! -spits out more soap bubbles-

**Shiner**: Thanks! Thanks a lot! I hope you like this chapter, too… Personally, I don't like this chapter much, but.. that's just me…

**Demondog17**: Yes! I have continued… Thanks! I don't intend to stop writing this until its finished…

**Zero Tribal:** Muahhaa.. Suspense! -cackle- Eh… Well… I hope you liked this chapter… Merph..

**Ranma-tomoe:** Glad I've intrigued so many people! Well, I'm keeping everything canon up until the battle with Macha, so… Tsukasa wouldn't still be stuck in the World. She would have logged out over six months previously… But Sora.. now, he'd still be in a coma…

**Minako**: I'm glad you like my story. You'll see what Kite is going to do... Muahahaha...


	4. Chapter IV: Despair

**System Error**

By Sargent Snarky

Disclaimer: I do not own .hack. I've said that _at least_ forty times now. And… I'm getting pretty sick of it, truth be told.

Thank you to Twilight who beta-ed... Again!

Quote thing:

"Here comes the rain again,

Fallin' on my head like a memory,

Fallin' on my head like a new emotion,

( … )

Here comes the rain again,

Rainin' in my head like a tragedy

Tearin' me apart like a new emotion.

- Eurythmics, _Here Comes the Rain Again_

_

* * *

_

Kite: But… Why that song? It's mostly a love song…

Me: I know. And I'll probably wind up using more of its lyrics later.

Kite: Oh. Lovely.

Me: Indeed. I love this song! I even got to here Annie Lennox sing it live at a concert.

Kite: Isn't she, like, forty?

Me: -rolls eyes- so? Actually, she's older than forty, but her voice is still beautiful and she's still really cool.

Kite: -sigh- You're not even sixteen and you're already dating yourself.

Me: Eh? What's that supposed to mean? Just because I loathe most pop 'music' and prefer to cling to music written by people with actual talent…

Kite: Exactly!

Me: …

Kite: Hehe…

Me: By the way, I do believe this is my longest chapter to date. Without the extra stuff, this chapter happens to be eleven pages typed, extra space between each paragraph (not quite the same as double spacing, but rather like it appears on the web site), Times New Roman, 12 pt font.

Kite: Which is why you're keeping this short, right?

Me: Yeah, but…

Kite: And right now you're listening to "I'm Gonna Soak Up The Sun." Exactly, how does that song fit in with this story? Sheryl Crow doesn't really fit the picture of major angst displayed in this chapter…

Me: So what? It's not –me- doing the angst. It's you.

Kite: As usual. One of these days, I'm going to write a story of Sagent Snarky… And I will get my retribution!

Tsukasa: That'll be the day. I'd like to see you –try- to write…

Blackrose: Yeah. I bet it'd be pretty funny to see how badly he mangles the English language.

Kite: Why would it have to be in English…? And I thought you guys were supposed to support me…

Tsukasa: Because, in order for people to actually care about the story, they will have to know of Snarky, and no one who reads Japanese fanfic will have ever heard of her. Hence, the need to write in the same language she does, and send it to the same audience.

Kite: … Oh. But, I still thought you guys were supposed to support me..?

Blackrose; Umm.. Only during stories or video games. Right now, I'm on coffee break. And Tsukasa doesn't have to worry about anything until the next chapter of Antilogy… Unless, Snarky gets around to actually writing her promised sequels… -gives pointed glance in my direction… but…-

( I have snuck away… )

Warning! Lot's of angst… And Piros-bashing… XD

* * *

**Part IV – Despair**

( Kite's P.O.V.)

"Are you sure you can't remember anything we've described?" asks Blackrose… again.

For the past however long (at least an hour, probably several), I've been sitting in this room, and everyone's been explaining to me who I am, what I've done, and where we are. I've asked at least fifty questions, and I'm still clueless. Sure, all the names and things seem familiar, but… I just don't remember anything at all, and trying too hard to remember things makes my head ache. But, everyone seems frantic to get me to remember, so I guess I'm going to have to live with a permanent migraine.

"Yes," I snap. "I remember nothing! Will you stop asking me already? Everything is familiar in a vague sort of way, but I have no definite memory of anything! Everything before I woke up is just blank! Damn it, don't you bloody get that, yet?"

She looks hurt and somewhat shocked at my outburst, and I sigh. That really isn't like me to shout like that. But… It's just everything piled on at once. I really need some space. I still feel bleary, like I've just woken up, and I desperately wish I could just go somewhere alone to think it out. Or at least give my senses a little break. And so, despite protests from many of these people who are, according to their story, my friends, I stagger to my feet.

"I'm sorry," I murmur, mostly to Blackrose. "I just need some time alone to think…"

I glance at Helba, who seems to be the one with the most authority here, and she nods. "We understand," she says, her tone as weary as I feel. "Please don't wander far, Kite."

I sigh again and push past the cluster of people, stumbling out the door. I feel everyone's eyes upon me until I shut the door. For a moment, I merely lean against the cool metal, feeling the strange breezes of this place. As I stand there, I hear inside the voice of Helba explaining something, with occasional interjections on the parts of Balmung, Wiseman, Lios and Piros. Speaking of Piros, what the hell is up with that guy? Why does he keep calling me 'He of fair eyes'?

I sigh, shaking my head and moving away from the door. What I said is true. I do need time to think, to let my mind process everything just flung at me… Especially their story as to how I wound up… like this. I intentionally keep away from the main area of… wherever this is… the Omega server…? Or did they say that this was Net Slum? Anyway, I stick to the back alleys, hoping that no one comes to bother me. Otherwise, I pay little if any attention to where I am going.

Eventually, I wind up at the entrance of an enclosed square of some kind. The only entrance or exit is the path by which I came in, so I know no one will pop in unexpectedly. Ah, 'tis the perfect place to sit and think, since it's deserted. And so, I enter. Now that I'm standing in the center, it seems much larger than before. But, I'm sure that's just perspective differences.

For a few moments, I just stand in the center of this square, gazing around at it. I almost laugh as I realize I match the scenery. I am covered in splotches of raw data, and the ground and walls around me are too. But wait a moment… The rest of this place wasn't patched like that…

Suddenly, this area doesn't seem so good…

I turn to leave, but stop as sudden pain assails my head. At the same time, the air around me fizzles with static. I cry out, clutching at my head even as I make a stumbling attempt to run. I make it about three or four steps before the sick feeling hits me. Now, I'm doubled over, clutching at my stomach as it decides to throw a fit. Despite my best efforts to avoid it, I retch, but at least nothing comes up. I suppose that's one good thing about being trapped in a digital world. God, I'm the luckiest person in The World. (Note my sarcasm.)

After a few more dry heaves, whatever it was that was making me sick disappears, and, though my head retains a vague achy feel, I'm no longer feeling so violently ill. With a groan, I manage to push myself to my feet again. Why me? Of all the billions of people out there, why me?

Well, now that I'm standing, I feel wretchedly sick again. Not as miserably awful as before, but unpleasantly nauseous nonetheless. I wonder: why would anyone _want_ to be bulimic? Anyway, despite the queer feelings exerted by my stomach and brain (and maybe my inner ear. I vaguely recall that the feeling of nausea sometimes has to do with your inner ear, though I have no idea why. ) I lurch towards the exit, trying to get out of this place. If I can only get out of this place… away from the data patches…

But I never make it. Another few steps are all I manage before I collapse with a groan. Lying there, I curl into a shuddering ball, and break out in a cold sweat. Inside, something is changing, rearranging itself… again, or is this the first time? Vague flashes of memory play before my eyes, but never more than a brief image or a dislocated, disembodied phrase spoken by one of a hundred voices. Gradually, these begin to connect, to form actual scenes, like clips from a movie. But… it's as if someone's filtered out all the happy parts. Everything is… unhappy. It's sad, angry, afraid, horrified, unsure, dejected…

Confusion swirls in my skull.

What is happening to me?

(Third Person P.O.V.)

"So, wait a minute, the plan is to just keep Kite here while you guys figure out a way to purge the corruption?" asked Nuke.

"Essentially," said Wiseman. "Yes."

"That plan sucks!" exclaimed Marlo. "There's got to be stuff we can do."

"There is, but not much," said Balmung.

"Well…?" demanded Rachel.

"We can stick by Kite, and keep him company," said Ryoko. "Make sure he isn't alone."

"We can check on him, and make sure he's all right," continued Blackrose. "And see if we can help bring back his memories. If what Helba says is true, then Kite will need some support. I know we all don't want to loose him…"

"Right," said Nuke. "But.. Uh.. should we all stay with him together, or would that overwhelm him?"

"I think we should hang around with him in turns," offered Natsume.

"Yeah," agreed Sanjuro.

"Speaking of him, hasn't He of Fair Eyes been gone for a while now?" said Piros.

"Maybe we should go look for him," said Ryoko.

Helba frowned. "Yes, that's a good idea. Not everyone need go, but… a few of you ought to find him. Hopefully, he heeded my advise and didn't go far."

"I'll go," chorused Blackrose, Ryoko, Moonstone, Gardenia, Natsume, Sanjuro and Nuke.

"All of you?" Lios raised his eyebrows.

"Why not?" queried Helba. "The more there are, the faster they'll find him if he's wandered."

(Blackrose's P.O.V.)

The seven of us traipse out of the small room. All of us are, I think, eager to escape the confines of that room, besides our anxiety for Kite. We also all are glad to have this chance to _do_ something. I know I am.

Poor Kite! First Kazu.. and now Kite… Why do the people I care about – the guys, anyway, – have to be the ones to suffer? Yes, I care about Kite; he's my friend, after all, my partner in this quest. But…

Why did he wind up with that stupid bracelet? Why did that stupid bracelet have to malfunction? Why did Kite have to get entirely dragged into The World? What the hell is up with this place!

Augh. I'm just so _sick_ of things going wrong! Why can't things go right, for once? Why the hell can't things be simple?

An exasperated sigh escapes my lips as I turn down a side passage, calling for Kite. This circle of unhappy thoughts is not doing him or me any good. He's not down this way. So, let's try another… Where _is_ he?

After a good while of fruitless searching, I hear something, or at least I think I do. Still, it might not be Kite. After all, I've found several random players around here, a few of whom were playing hide-and-go-seek. Gah! How can they be playing mindless games when this world, The World, is at stake? When the lives of people like my brother are at stake?

Anyway, I follow the soft, inconsistent sounds, but it's hard since they keep echoing off of the walls. Presently, footsteps reach my ears, and I know those aren't Kite's. No, these clank. I sigh dejectedly. My vague hopes drop even further when, out of one of the only two open passages I can see, Piros comes bumbling. How did Kite _ever _manage to put up with this guy? Piros is _the_ most annoying person I know, including Terajima Ryoko. Even just his voice is annoying. It is all I can do to not PK him here and now out of sheer frustration.

"Ah, Blackrose, Lady of–" he begins.

"Skip it," I snap, irritably. "I don't suppose you've seen any hint of Kite?"

"No, m'lady, I have not seen He of Fair Eyes anywhere, nor have I received word from the others. Perhaps we shall find him down this third way?"

Just my luck to be stuck with him going down the one passage of three neither of us has searched. And so, the two of us continue along, me trying my hardest to ignore the creep, and him doing his best to convince me that he's gay. Well, he's not actually trying to do that. His goal is the same as mine: to find Kite. Or so I think. But, the only person I can think of who would talk like that is either a drunken clown from the Renaissance Festival on LSD, or a gay guy. Now, I'm pretty sure Piros is not a inebriated jester on hallucinogens (Although, you never know…), so he must be the latter…

But he can't be! Gay guys are supposed to have fashion sense!

Anyway, as he's nattering on, I swear I can hear the occasional soft sounds I heard before. Only they're getting louder. Some of the sounds, I think, sound like someone muttering, while others sound more like soft groans. I wonder… could it be Kite? But… why would he be muttering?

I quicken my pace, but (much to my distaste) Piros actually notices and speeds up as well.

"Have you found something, m'lady?"

"Shut up!"

For once - pressed, I suppose, by the urgency in my voice - he shuts up. And I am thankful. But, I don't have much time to be thankful, for we see an opening ahead, and I sprint for it. I can see a red figure huddled near its center. Therefore, I start running. I can hear Piros' clanking behind me, but I ignore it.

_That's Kite! Something's wrong… He needs help!_

Those three thoughts swirl in my brain. So focused upon Kite am I that I am at least five or six feet into the square before my mind registers what exactly _is_ wrong with this place. I come to an abrupt halt, shocked. The walls and the ground are covered in data patches, and strands of unrefined code flutter through the air here. What the - ? Not here, too… Not in Helba's own server…

Piros lets out a soft exclamation behind me. He's obviously realized the reason for my stopping.

I shake myself out of it, and I run to Kite, falling to my knees beside his shuddering form. He's curled into a ball, almost as if he's cold, but he's also clutching hard at his stomach, as if it really hurts. But why would his stomach hurt? Could a person get hungry here, too? But, if he was hungry, he wouldn't have _that_ bad of a stomach ache… would he?

I put my hand upon his shoulder, and say, "Kite. It's all right."

His eyes are open and staring straight ahead at nothing… Just like before. Oh no! Is he… is he catatonic again? However, he can't be, because he does respond… sort of. He shakes his head, twitching away from my touch.

He calls softly, "Naomi look out!"

Naomi? Who's she…?

His eyes widen, horror filling the cerulean depths. Then, he screams out, "Naomi! Sis! NO!"

Oh… She's his sister… But, what's going on...? Is he dreaming? I am painfully reminded of my own worry over my little brother. But, Kite's never mentioned a sibling… has he?

"He of Fair Eyes," says Piros behind me, and I jump. I'd forgotten about him. However, his voice isn't like it usually is: loud, brash, gay and annoying. No, Piros' voice is mellower, touched by sadness and pity (though it is still gay). I turn my eyes to stare at him for a moment, to make sure that's actually Piros. It is. He still creeps me out. He continues: "Is lost in hallucinations, I think. He must be pretty feverish, the way he's shivering. We'd better get him back to Helba and the others. I'll send a flash mail so the others know to stop searching."

I nod mutely, then turn back to Kite. He's closed his eyes, squeezing them tightly shut as if trying to stop tears, but I can see them leaking out from beneath his eyelids. He shakes his head; it seems like he's trying to deny whatever it is he saw. I shake him, calling his name, as I try to get him to snap out of it, but nothing works.

His eyes flicker open again, but they are still gazing at what just isn't there. He seems to be only staring now, staring through tears. Then a few minutes later, he closes his eyes again, moaning softly.

What he says, however, surprises me: "Why? Why the hell do you keep showing these things to me? Why do you keep making me relive them?"

A pause as if he is listening to an answer. Then, almost too softly to be heard, he whispers, "Then, please… just… let me die…"

I am shocked to my core. Kite would _never_ want to die! He's just too optimistic… Oh god, Kite… Tears come to my eyes. Tears for him. For me. For Kazu. For Orca, Alf and all the others who've fallen into comas and those who mourn them. Tears for Aura. But most of all, those tears are for Kite. What's happened in his mind to do this to him?

Suddenly, even as I reach out to try again to awaken Kite, he jerks. It's not merely a spasmodic twitch, but a wrench, as if someone yanked him, or shoved him or something like that. He cries out, eyes opening wide. His body is still trembling, but he remains, otherwise, perfectly still, staring… staring.

I can't take it anymore. I reach forward and smack him. (Hey! It worked on my brother once, when _he_ was having a nightmare…) Kite twitches away from me, and he blinks, once… twice, eyes turning towards me. He then closes his eyes, bringing one hand from around his abdomen to his cheek, rubbing it.

"Thank you," he murmurs, opening his eyes again, and pushing himself into a sitting position. He keeps his arms wrapped about his stomach as he sits cross-legged, rocking back and forth a little.

"Are you all right now, He of Fair Eyes?" inquires Piros, who has finished sending messages to the others.

Kite doesn't look happy to see the creep, but, even in the state he's in, the boy has the grace to nod, with a muttered, "Yes, thank you."

But, he only glances once at Piros, then his eyes turn back to me. Those beautiful cerulean eyes… Even though they lack their usual sparkle, they still are warm and friendly, albeit weary, depressed and confused, too. Looking into those eyes, I can't help but offer him a smile. After all, he did that for me… a lot.

"Things'll get better," I say. "Just don't think about it, now, ok?"

Kite shudders, shaking his head. "How? How do you not think about things like that?" he whispers, closing his eyes.

I shrug. "I don't know. Coming up with comforting things to say has always been your job, not mine. But, that aside, you could always force yourself to think about something else."

"Like what?" he mumbles, still not opening his eyes

I am at a loss of what, at the moment, but Piros breaks in. He says, "Like a really annoying tune! Just start humming it, or singing the lyrics, concentrating solely upon that song so much that it gets stuck in your head. Then, instead of thinking about whatever is bothering you, you're thinking about the really annoying song. While, it might annoy you, you won't be cycling through the same ring of depressing thoughts as before…"

Eyes still closed, Kite nods and starts humming. It takes a few moments before I recognize the tune: The Oscar Mayer Bologna song. You know, that jingle from those old American adds for a processed meat company? My bologna has a first name. It's O-S-C-A-R… Kite even begins to sing it, but his voice trails off into a sob.

Deeply concerned, I put my arm around his shoulders. "Kite," I say, trying to soothe him kind of like I would for Kazu. "It's all right… It's all right… Everything's going to be all right, Kite."

He leans against me; I think he's just grateful for someone there to offer comfort and support. He sure needs it. What is it that's disturbed him so? Is it some memory? Or is it just something scrambled by… what all happened?

Whatever the cause, I don't want to make him go anywhere until he's ready. So, I turn my head towards Piros. He's watching us with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Piros," I call. "Can you… tell the others we'll be a while? I… don't think Kite's ready, yet…"

"Yes, of course, m'lady," he says. "Although, I think some of them are on their way here. Should I tell them to wait?"

I nod, then turn my eyes back to Kite. He's slumped against me, still crying, but not so much anymore. I barely keep myself from crying again. Oh god, this reminds me too much of how Kazu used to be sometimes… Even just a month before… well… No! I can't think about that now…

After another few moments, Kite begins to speak. Not specifically to me, or to Piros, or to anybody really. Just… whoever's listening. He begins by babbling a little incoherently, but then I piece together what he's describing.

"She gave me back a few of my memories, but she'd only let me see the bad ones," he says, and that seems to make sense in a way, but then he seems to completely switch topics, or so I think. In reality, he's just describing what 'she' (whoever this 'she' is) made him watch.

"It all started with me not wanting to leave the park, and the pretty cherry blossoms. But that wasn't bad at all. And yet, if I had just let Mom and Dad and Big Sis take me home, then it wouldn't have happened.

"And… Yasuhiko lying there in the hospital… Like he was sleeping. Only, no one who was just sleeping would look so pale, would wear the oxygen mask, or be hooked up to all those machines… he wouldn't have stuff dripping into his veins. That was my fault, too, in a way… If I hadn't agreed to play the game… or maybe if I'd agreed to play when he first started badgering me. Or would it all have played out the same..? I don't know. But… him lying there… Oh god, it was just like Naomi, though… Hanging onto life by a thread made of plastic tubes, needles, machines…

"But then I was in the park again when we were actually leaving. Mom and Dad had gone ahead, and Naomi was dragging me along. Why was I so stupid? Why the hell didn't I just leave with her? Usually I didn't make such a fuss… I wanted her to go back and look at the paper cranes at the shrine. Naomi loved paper cranes. She was really good at origami and could fold the most amazing things! Paper cranes, though.. they were her absolute favorite. I think it was because of their elegance and simplicity.

"But the cranes.. There were so many of them! And I knew she'd want to see them. A bunch of people had made a thousand each… Most of them were made of the standard origami paper squares, like the sort you can buy in large packages at the store, but there were also a few really small birds and a few larger ones. Someone had even made a few big ones out of square foot paper. And so many colors! I didn't realize one could have that many colors of paper… Even paper cranes folded from patterned paper. But there still were a lot of white ones, too.

"The entire shrine was covered in cranes. That shrine in Nagasaki always was… Nagasaki… where Aunt and Uncle lived with Grand-mama. We were going back to their home, since we were in Nagasaki for just a visit. Five years ago… Well, closer to six now… Grand-mama died two years ago… But she was still alive then, and Big Sis was trying to get me to go with promises that she'd eat all of Grand-mama's sweets if I didn't get back before her. I told her that wasn't fair, and she'd get a stomach ache if she ate all of them by herself. Grand-mama always made so many sweets… So as to last the month, she'd always say, but if my parents, Naomi and I were there with Aunt and Uncle and my cousin, then they'd be gone in a week. They were so good!

"But I wouldn't listen to Naomi. So she scolded me, and told me I was being stupid. I was being an immature dweeb. It was no wonder I was often treated like I was still two, she said, because I acted like it. I told her that wasn't true, but she had to see the cranes. She _always_ saw the cranes, and dropped off her own at the shrine. Why? Naomi, if you'd just gone to the shrine, maybe… maybe…

"Fuming, I went with her, sulking. She always got irritated when I sulked, so she pointedly ignored me, speeding up her walk. So, I sped up my walk, determined not to get left behind, or let her catch up with Mom and Dad first, much less get to Grand-mama's first. Stupid sibling pride. So… soon it became a race. But, there were a lot of people in clumps here and there, and I, being smaller, was better able to dodge around them.

"So, I was beating her. A crosswalk was ahead, and I saw the light flashing, signaling that crossing time was almost up. I sprinted and cleared the sidewalk on the other side with a second or so to go before it changed. I knew Naomi wouldn't be able to cross it in time to beat the light. So, I stopped and turned, ready to make a face at her, then start running again.

"But… she saw the crossing light blink to say not to walk and she skidded to a halt at the curb, but something caught her foot, and she tripped into the road, stumbling forward into the middle of the lane. I shouted at her to be careful, my grin of triumph disappearing."

Kite breaks off with a shiver. I think I know what happens next, but… Kite takes a deep breath, fighting off renewed tears, I think. Then continues...

"There had been no traffic in that lane, but a car came along, not racing, but going fast enough. The driver didn't see Naomi turn and try to stumble off of the road. I think she'd twisted her ankle, so walking was hard. But then he saw her and slammed on his breaks, but it was too late… too late."

Kite breaks off again as his voice cracks. I can only stare at nothing in particular with horrified eyes. I should be trying to console Kite, but… It's not the heart-wrenching grief in his voice, but the guilt… it's the guilt that gets me. He blames himself… And the way he's feeling rings all too true to what I felt and still feel about Kazu falling into a coma. Even though I _know_ it isn't really my fault he's in the state he's in, I still blame myself for my little brother's predicament.

I barely register when Kite gathers himself enough to continue, though his voice keeps cracking at intervals. "I couldn't do anything for her… Nothing at all. When she was lying there on the pavement, her body all mangled… blood splattered across the street, arms twisted at odd angles, and one leg absolutely crushed… The force of the car had pushed her out into the intersection, but luckily most of the other cars hadn't moved forward much, and they'd all stopped, their drivers getting out, or calling the emergency people. I didn't really care. Why didn't anyone go over to help my sister? Everyone on the sidewalks stood gawking.

"So… I went, I ran hell for leather over to her… to Naomi… She was still alive, still conscious, though I think she was in shock. But she looked up at me, and for a moment all she did was stare. I called out her name, saying really random things.. I don't even remember what I said. But she smiled… Here she was bleeding to death, her body a wreck and she smiled! Then… Then she spoke… And they were the last words she said to anybody… The last words she ever said to me…

" 'Hey, little brother. You beat me. You sure are getting fast, Kite. Don't forget to save a few of Grand-mama's sweets for me, OK little brother? I want you to promise me…' "

"And I promised. Then, she said, 'See you later, kiddo.' And then she slipped into unconsciousness. For all intents and purposes, she died… Even though the ambulance came. Even though they scraped her off of the pavement, and took her to the hospital… She never came back. She never smiled again. Or laughed. Or got angry. Or made origami. They wouldn't let me go with her. But, they let me see her the next day… when they'd cleaned her up as best they could…

"A week… Somehow, they kept her alive for a week… My beautiful older sis… lying there in the hospital bed, still broken beyond repair… hanging onto life by a thread made of tubes, and gauze, and someone else's blood, and needles, and machines… But those weren't enough…

"Why?" Kite demands, looking at me suddenly. "Why the hell does she keep making me relive that? Why does she keep reminding me that it's my fault? Why does she keep reminding me of the god-awful hospital… with its eternal scent of antiseptic.. the unnatural cleanliness…"

"Wh… who?" I ask.

"Her!" he hisses. "The voice… the one who controls the phases… Aura's mother… Her!"

I stare at him for a moment, then sigh. "I… don't know, Kite."

"Because she seeks to control you," speaks a voice behind us. Helba's voice. "And desperately unhappy people are among the easiest to control. Yet, they can also be the most stubborn. However, everyone has a braking point… A point when they loose all vestiges of resistance… Kite! You can't let yourself pass that point!"

* * *

Author's Notes: 

And _you_ thought I was going to data drain Piros! Oh! I fooled you! Booyah! -grins-

That doesn't mean I won't data drain him, however…

Well… I know that chapter _was_ really long… and a good chunk of it was Kite recounting what Morganna made him watch. I know that in the games, nothing is ever mentioned about Kite's family. Therefore, I have all the maneuvering room I want for deciding siblings, etc. Nyah!

Anyway, I used the same name for Kite's sister from Fragments, mostly for my own sanity. As for him having a sister… and having her die like that.. Uh…

Kite: It's because you are the most sadistic bitch ever! You hate my whole family!

Me: No, I don't… Personally, I really like you sister. You're not so bad yourself. I don't really know your dad, but your mom makes good cookies. Anyway… Go back to the park… and 'study' with Tsukasa… And don't make me get the soap!

Kite: -is gone-

Me: Now then… to explain my rational:

I've always, since playing the first game, have pictured Kite as having an older sister. Not too much older. Maybe four or five or six years tops. But not nearly the same age. Why? Because I can picture them having some sibling rivalry, but also as being far enough apart that they have 'space.' I have a sister who is twelve years older than me. We have a lot of space between us, so we aren't too competitive, although we still compete to see who is the Scrabble champion (me. Last time we played, (and this was Super Scrabble), I beat her by about fifty points…), who is the Boggle champion (me. No really! I found the words goggle, oggle, boggle, goggles, oggles, and boggles in one round… and no one else even noticed them! ), who is taller (I am her height now! Muahahaha… Sometimes I'm even taller… It depends on time of day, and shoes.), and things like that, but it's not an all out competition. In fact, before and during college, my sister would actually hang out with me and stuff… She'd take me to movies, or we'd play outside and stuff…

However, between my brother (who is two years older than my sister) and my sister, when they were younger (as in before they became adults.. XD -laughs at them, then feels bad… but only a little- ), competed a LOT. Now, if Kite's sister was enough older than him, they would be able to be close by virtue of age, familial ties, and things like that, but they wouldn't be too hampered by competition.

Anyway, just the way Kite is pretty patient, understanding and knows how to gently tease without being too annoying, makes me think he has at least one sibling, probably a girl. Other things about the way he acts and whatnot contribute to this belief of mind. As for her dying off like that… Well, from the beginning of the games, Kite just seemed somewhat sad to me. Like something really bad happened a while ago, and, though he's sort of over it, it still haunts him a bit, and it makes him sad, still, though he tries really hard to be happy and optimistic. Err… Yeah…

So.. Now that I've probably lost you… And have now gone a quarter of the way onto my fourteenth page for this chapter, I do believe I ought to get on with things…

Reviewers!

**Demondog17** : Thanks a lot! -blushes- I don't deserve to be anyone's idol, though….

**Zero Tribal** : Umm… Sorry? Suspense is good. I like suspense. Besides, that was a good place to end the chapter. Yes… -shifty eyes- they were studying… Anyway, I can promise a pretty suspenseful, or at least 'action-packed' next chapter…

**Angelyoshi** : Maybe. I haven't decided whether or not to describe that Kite is in the same hospital as Orca right now… I don't think I will…

**Senkai-Ninja** : Muahahaha… Plot twists… Kite isn't out of the woods yet, so to speak. As for Kite turning into a data bug… I'm not saying. Same with Helba fixing stuff… Although much of the long-term plotline stuff hasn't really played a big role in this story quite yet, it will… soon. And, School is out for me, so I can actually devote time to thinking up my strange and twisted stories. O.o I don't know why I write dark stuff, though. O.o I'm actually really happy… and optimistic (if a bit cynical)…

Anyway, Rambling is great! What do you think my author's notes are? -blushes- Not all of my stories are any good… Chenalai, for instance… But the only way I've gotten better is to keep writing… Hmm… I will definitely read your story whenever you start it and post it. Just let me know when you do!

Sayonara…

**Monk of the Neko** : I must say, that is a great pen-name. It had me cracking up when I first got the email notification of your review. Hehe… Thank you very much!

: Um.. Way to leave a name, there… Kite: Even though you have no name, thank you for actually feeling sorry for me! Me: O.o Ok then… Thanks! And here' s the next chapter…

**Minako**: Thanks. No, I'm not going with G.U. No, I'm not bringing the Legend of Twilight people! I'm trying to keep this canon! Shurgo and Rena don't come along untill four years after the end of Corbennik. And, well, in this story, there are still two phases to go. Anyway, you'll see what they do. O.o Patience! Hehe..

**June: ** Maybe...

**Shara:** Thanks. Well, you'll see what happens...

**Rayne:** Thanks a lot! Heh... I'm really glad you like this... As for your questions... 1) Yes. A while ago. But I do remember his purpose. And I'm incorporating that... 2) Yes! Twice: once by accident while in the 15 floor dungeon full of data bugs to rescue Mia, and once on purpose. And... nothing happens except that 'System Error' flashes across your screen and then you get a 'Game Over'. Pretty boring.

**Shiner**: Thanks. As for Kite being past the worst of it? Nope. Not yet.


	5. Chapter V: Resistance

**System Error**

By Sargent Snarky

Disclaimer: I do not own .hack. I've said that _at least_ forty times now. And… I'm getting pretty sick of it, truth be told.

Quote thing:

"Everything in this room is eatable. Even I'm eatable. But that, my children, is called cannibalism and is frowned upon in most societies."

Willie Wonka (as played by Depp)

Kite: What the hell? That quote has _nothing_ to do with this story!

Me: So…? It cracks me up every time I think about it. I _LOVED_ that movie. It, along with Batman Begins, has been the best movie I've seen this summer.

Kite: … -- But why use it as a quote?

Me: Because I can.

Kite: -sigh- You could have at least used a quote from War of the Worlds, or something… At least that movie is as depressing as this story.

Me: Well, because the movie War of the Worlds sucked!

(Tsukasa: -aside to Kite- Oh dear… You've put her in rant mode…)

Me: First of all, there were too many little annoying inconsistencies! For example, if the lightening blast thing had knocked out ALL electronic devises, then how the hell was that one guy VIDEO TAPING the alien tripod! Secondly, why the hell were the Tripods be buried beneath the earth! I mean, for pete's sake! Why would the aliens go to all the trouble of burying the Tripods thousands of years ago, but not just go ahead and take over _then_? Besides, how could these Tripods stay in tact for the hundreds of years they'd been buried? Thirdly, the little girl screamed entirely too much. Furthermore, if she was as terrified as all that, then she would have been catatonic from fear-induced shock less than half-way into the film!

-takes breath-

Fourthly, it's like Speilberg couldn't decide what the hell the aliens wanted the humans for, or what they wanted to do. First, the Tripods were killing as many as they could find, vaporizing them and destroying everything. Then they were collecting the humans and spraying their blood all over the place. And what the hell was up with the roots containing human blood? I mean, there was seriously no point to those other than to freak everyone out and for the computer & set people to go "oh lookie what /I/ can do!"

Fifthly, they did a bad cutting job. By that, I mean first you'd see, say, one guy grinning like a madman. Then, you'd see someone else's face. Then you'd go back to the first guy and his expression would be completely different for no reason. Then you'd return to the second person's face and then go back to the original guy only to see him with the grin again. XX

Sixthly, how come like everywhere was destroyed, but at the end when the guy gets to his wife's home, their whole neighborhood is in tact and they are still in their house! I mean honestly! Like, everywhere else in Boston is trashed… Why not their row houses? Or any of the surrounding streets? And, if everybody else flees their homes, why doesn't this family!

Seventhly, and this is just a complaint about Tom Cruise, why the hell does Cruise get paid so much to do a mediocre acting job! Well, his acting really /wasn't/ all that great. It was all right, but… They could have hired someone else for a boatload cheaper and have gotten the same (or perhaps better) acting. Sheesh.

All right. Sorry… I'm done ranting about War of the Worlds, now. Go read the book! It's a /lot/ better. Herbert George Wells ROCKS! So, go read the Time Machine (better than the movie) and the Invisible Man. Ok?

And while you're out reading, go read Roald Dahl's stuff, too. Like.. The Witches (better than the movie, but the movie is still really good) or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory or the Minpins or The Magic Finger or Fantastic Mr. Fox or Matilda (better than the movie) or any others of his stories & poems and stuff… He's written a lot and, though I haven't read /everything/ of his, I still recommend anything by Roald Dahl.

Kite: You done yet?

Me: Yup.

Tsukasa: Finally…

Blackrose: You natter too much.

Me: … so?

Kite: -sigh-

Author's notes added at the time of posting:

I appologize immensely for the extreme delay in my posting. Our hard drive crashed, so I have had no internet for a while. And, I don't really now, but I find ways sometimes. Anyway, school also starts on Thursday for me, so don't expect many updates soon, either. I'm really, really sorry! But... computers live to spite me. So... Yeah.

Also, PLEASE read the notes at the end of the chapter, for they, unlike my random rants (-points upwards-) are actually noteworthy, especially concerning this story.

**Part V – Resistance**

(Kite's POV)

Why am I not surprised that Helba is here now? I turn and just look at her for a moment, gazing up through tear-blurred eyes. Blackrose, too, turns to look, though I see her eyes flick over to me every few seconds. I then shake my head and let my gaze wander, looking at everyone who is gathered there. Not everyone who was in that building has come, but there are a few others besides Helba and Piros: Ryoko, Moonstone, Gardenia, Natsume, and Sanjuro.

"How… how long have you been there?" I ask to all of them, but mostly Helba.

"Long enough," she replies.

I sigh, and then I stand up, gazing at the ground, at one of the walls: anywhere but where I might meet someone's gaze. So… they all heard. Oh joy. Just what I need! Pity… I can feel their pity without having to actually look into their sympathetic gazes.

I told Blackrose… because I knew she'd understand. My memory is still sketchy, and most of what I _do_ remember clearly is… bad. However, I do remember that Blackrose understood. Understands. She empathizes… And I'd rather have empathy than sympathy right now. I got enough sympathy six years ago.

'_I understand…' _says she… that voice. Morganna. But she only speaks to me. No one else hears her. So, I just ignore her. Like hell she understands…

Blackrose, too, stands up. You know, she reminds me a lot of Naomi. In her temperament, attitude, and how she deals with things. Maybe it's the 'older sister' in both of them, or maybe it's just that they have similar personalities. I don't know. I don't think I care. Right now, I'm just grateful to have Blackrose around…

Anyway, we all stand in awkward silence for a few moments, then I feel a twinge, and a warning bell goes off in my head. Something's coming… I frown as I try and figure out exactly what. Then, a shudder courses along my spine, and I feel… whatever it is inside of me struggle forth, attempting to let its self loose, and shove my own consciousness aside. The way this is manifested within my body is sudden fire lacing my insides, and a splitting headache. This is also accompanied by the sensation of a strong force pressing against my mind, trying its hardest to direct me, to force me to do… something. I'm not sure what. To change, I think.

Anyway, I groan, clutching at my abdomen where the pain is greatest (besides my head). I loose any and all awareness of my friends, even Blackrose standing next to me, and anything not directly connected to my body or my psyche in some way. It is a struggle to keep just myself. To fight off whatever it is inside of me.

I only hope I can win… Because if I don't… I know I'm lost… And so is Yasuhiko… and Blackrose's brother… and whoever else is trapped here, too…

( Blackrose's P.O.V.)

"Kite!" I cry as he shouts and doubles over, trembling and clutching at his stomach. "Kite, what's wrong?"

He elicits no response but a groan as he falls to his knees. I fall to my knees next to him, calling to him. What the hell is going on!

"Kite! Speak to me!" I implore.

To my surprise, he moans softly, saying, "No…"

"What?" I query.

"Leave me alone!"

"No! Kite," I demand, "What's wrong?"

"I am not! Get out of my head, bitch."

It suddenly occurs to me that he isn't even aware of my existence at this point. No, he's talking to someone else. Probably _her_… Morganna. Helba, meanwhile, instructs something or other, but I pay her no mind, nor do I pay attention to any of the others. Some of them say things, and I'm vaguely aware of movement. Otherwise, who the hell knows or cares what they're doing?

It is at this point that Kite goes almost completely still. Absolutely ridged, though he still trembles a little. His eyelids are half-open, but his eyes are unseeing. I can see a vicious struggle within those eyes, and his pupils are as wide as they can possibly be. I didn't know pupils could expand so much…

I put a hand on his shoulder, and he seems to come back to himself a bit. I think. His eyelids open completely, and his pupils shrink, but instead of just staying a normal size, they become pinpoints. It's really quite freaky.

"Kite!" I call again.

He turns his head and looks at me, not blinking. His expression is vacant, utterly lacking in any emotion whatsoever.

"K-kite?" My voice quavers.

He closes his eyes and shakes his head. When they open again, the pupils are the normal size, and he seems to actually see things now. A troubled look crosses his face, and he staggers to his feet, nearly falling, but I catch him. His eyes travel to Helba.

"You… did you do that?" he asks, softly.

She shakes her head. "No. That was Balmung."

Kite blinked and nodded. "Can… you tell him thank you?"

Helba nods. I'm just confused.

"What are you talking about?" asks Sanjuro.

"It would take to long to explain," says Helba, curtly. "Let's go. This place… isn't good. It's… It shouldn't even be _here_."

"Hey, Kite, are you all right, now?" asks Natusme.

He sighs and shakes his head, gazing at her with weary, pained eyes. "No... no I'm not..."

Something in his tone silences any further inquiries. And so, he staggers to his feet, or tries to. I have to help him a bit. Is it just me, or is there more of his data eaten away? Are the patches of raw programming bigger? Something tells me we're running out of time...

As he and I reach the edge of the creepy square, he stiffens and stops. A wild fear fills his expression, though I can't imagine why.

"Kite?" I entreat. "What's the matter? Come on... We've got to go."

He says nothing, but struggles against me as I pull him forward. Still, he's weaker than I am in this state, so it is easy for me to bring him across the threshold. However, as we do so, I suddenly understand why he didn't want to. Static flickers across my vision, and the world about me reels. Then, amid an absolute wave of sickening white noise, I hear it shift to something more like the roar of an ocean. Amidst the sound, I hear a faint tone, like the striking of a tuning note, and then, the sound of a drop of water falling into a perfectly tuned glass.

Oh dear! Not this! Anything but this! Of all the times and places for the next phase to spring, why here? Why now?

We emerge suddenly onto that queer floating island upon which all of our battles with the phases have taken place. And, strangely enough, nothing else seems to be there. But I know something lurks out of sight. At the other end of the island, a round pool of brown liquid bubbles and seethes. And then the phase pops out, dripping the ichor. The closest way to describe the thing is to call it a stone worm, impaled upon a walking stick and with evenly spaced markings here and there.

This is bad... This is very bad.

"Tarvos," whispers Kite, and I look at him. "The Avenger."

His eyes are wide, still full of that wild terror. At least now I have some idea of _why_. Then, he looks at me. "Blackrose... I..."

"Don't you DARE say you can't! You can, and you will!" I snap before he can say anything. "We can, and we will defeat this thing. You'd better be able to at least stand on your own. You still have your healing spells right? So play healer while I kick this thing's ass!"

"Blackrose," he says, lips twitching with a pitiful attempt at a smile.

But he nods, and I take off, drawing and lifting my gigantic sword. I swing at the thing, but my blade bounces off an invisible barrier. "Damn it," I swear. "Physical barrier..."

So, I use a skill I happen to have on one item. "Dek Vorv!"

That gets rid of the barrier, so, despite receiving damage from the creature ramming into the ground and sending shock waves around, I begin to hammer the creature with physical attacks, hitting as hard as I possible can. Have to end the battle quickly! It casts PhAni Zot, and 'fingers' of darkness do some major damage to me. However, I am saved from dying by a Pha Repth from Kite. At least he can still cast spells. That's a good sign, isn't it?

After a bit more hacking and slashing on my part, (and some more damage), a large puddle of that nasty brown stuff (I'll never be able to eat chocolate pudding again, methinks) opens up beneath Tarvos and I am forced to leap back to avoid falling in. The creature then drops into it and disappears. Kite and I exchange a worried glance. Before we can do anything else, though, the burbling pool opens right behind Kite, and out pops Tarvos! Damn it.

Kite spins around to face it just in time for it to slam into the now solid ground, sending a ripple through the earth, and causing Kite to lose his balance. I run over as fast as I can, leaping at the creature (who is now Magic Tolerant) in hopes of distracting it. I sort of distract it, although it casts PhiAni Zot, again, and, due to our close proximity, both Kite and I are affected. I spare a glance for my friend, and I see him grimacing, but, to his credit, he doesn't yell or anything. He just looks… dejected, and kind of irritated, and at the same time afraid. Makes for a rather odd expression if I do say so myself.

Anyway, I deliver a series of blows to Tarvos before it creates a new pool of ichor and disappears only to reappear not far off, but with a renewed Physical Tolerance. Damn. This is going to be one hell of a long and vexing fight.

"Dek Vorv!" I cry and, like before, the Physical Tolerance is gone.

So, I attack again. After another couple of rounds of this, with Tarvos delivering moderate attacks at best, it decides to go into hyper mode. It uses more powerful attacks, special attacks that aren't in normal listings, like, say, the PhiAni Don it used earlier. I have no idea what to call these attacks, so I don't even try to name them. But, whatever they are, they cause a lot of damage to me, and to Kite, who grimaces and bears it, since he can actually feel the attacks. Lucky me gets to just watch my character avatar get pummeled. It's a good thing that Kite's a good healer.

Tarvos suddenly draws away, and that pool of mud forms beneath it. Great. Back to the Physical Tolerance again… or not! A drop kerplooshes into the pool, and ripples form, but the smaller drop that hops out (Why is something I have yet to cover in physics) expands and forms a slightly brown-tinted clone of Kite. The walking stick thing that impales Tarvos floats out of whatever holds it in place as if pulled by someone's hand. Anyway, it impales the image of Kite, and he cries out.

I look over at him and see him collapse to his knees, doubling over and clutching his chest. His eyes are squeezed shut against whatever pain this attack is causing. With a glance at Tarvos (who calmly puts its stick thing away and drops into the ichor pool), I run over to Kite. And I reach him just in time to watch his body turn grey and disappear, leaving behind a huddled, bluish ghost form. This ghost form of Kite is just as eaten away by data corruption as his regular avatar, but somehow it looks worse with him as a ghost.

He shudders violently, not actually focusing upon anything. Then, his eyes alight on me with a pleading sort of expression. However, I've no time to do anything about it, for Tarvos has taken my distraction as an opportunity to bombard me with PhiAni Don and then one of his special attacks. This would leave me with a HP of zero, but luckily I've just enough time to use a health potion between the two attacks.

He, now being a ghost, cannot do anything to help, so he watches concernedly. Then, as I try and avoid Tarvos' attacks so that I can cast Rip Mean, he stiffens, staring at Tarvos. Kite shivers again and nods.

"I understand you now," Kite says softly. "Yes… I understand your purpose for me… and for your phases. Tch."

A sickly smile curls Kite's lips, and he tilts his head to one side. "No. I think not…. I think not. You may be The World, but The World is not yours."

I suddenly notice that what little remains of his bracelet is glowing quite visibly. It shifts, like a cog in a clock. Then, Kite lifts his arm, not even wincing as the fragmented bracelet sort of expands. Still, this incomplete, broken thing is enough, it seems, for a data drain of a sort occurs, leaving behind a skeletal stone framework for Tarvos.

_Goodbye, Blackrose… Don't worry about me._

I don't hear those words from Kite so much as just, well, sense them. But, when I look back at him, all I see is his ghost fading away, vanishing completely. Just before he completely disappears, though, I see that he his holding a red glowing thing… A fragment of Aura's data.

But, I don't have time to worry for the moment. Instead, telling myself that Kite will be fine, I attack the stone thing with all my strength, brining it down surprisingly quickly. Then, the world around me breaks into static. Then, I warp back to Lia Fail.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Muahaha! I'm leavin' y'all hangin', aren't I? Muahahahahahahahahahahah! Umm… well.. As it is, I really don't like this chapter. Eh.. There's just something not quite… right about the past few chapters. So, during my time of no internet, I went ahead and rewrote everything from Chapter 2 onward, and even corrected a few things in chapter 1, as well. Ergo, as of whenever I finish uploading and getting things in order, there will be two versions of this story posted on here. The first (this one) will be titled Systematic Error (orig. ver.) and the second one (the one I will upload shortly) will be titled System Error (new ver.) ok?

Wow! I got a bunch of reviews! Squee! But, is it true that you can't have review replies in your chapters anymore!I hope not... I read through the rules and it didn't seem like that... So.. -shrugs- I know you can't have a chapter purely devoted to review replies & stuff. Oh well...

-dances with exuberance-

Reviewers:

Aeris Valeria: -blush- Thank you. I know -exactly- how you feel about a wiped hard drive. -cries- I lost so many roleplaying character descriptions and random things! Not to mention the lack of email or anything. -.- -hugs joo- But, you'll get through! .hack/G.U. is supposed to come out in November, I believe...

Nessmk: Yes,I can write happy stuff, but I just... didn't in that chapter. I'm sorry? But, I'm glad you liked it. And... Please don't hate me! meep -cowers, wimpering- I don't like being hated... I have a sis, too. And a sister in law. And two nieces, one of whom is very much like a lil sis. So... Um... yah. I've been writing! I won't be uploading everything I've written in the intervening time yet, as I don't have enough time at present to do so... But, I have been writing. Like, I have the next two chapters of Antilogy done, too, but they're on my lap top, and I'm too lazy to go and get them at the moment.

Reveiwer: Yeah. That's kind of where I drew inspiration... Yes, yes.. I fully intend (in the rewrite, and intended in this one) to have a Kite Blackrose pairing. I very much like that pairing.

Angelyoshi: Oh? That is sad. Man, if I were her brother, I would feel sooo terrible. -sigh- Yah. I've never seen the comercial. Just heard people sing the song. See Rayne's review for the rest of the lyrics...

Rayne: Sweet! Someone else knows the song! I've never wandered around singing it, though. No, I'd wander around pesting people with random comments. -grin- Or playing wall ball. I know what you mean, though! It was so disappointing when I, out of curiousity, worked at getting a system error. Only a Game Over! Bleck, indeed. Thus, my embellishment. -wink-

Shiner: Piros' theme song is just... strange. I like Blackrose's a lot better. Aaanyway, yes Piros is annoying... and I'd just replayed one of his annoying quests in one of my games... so I was feeling particularly vengeful towards him and his voice. However, he's got a good heart, so he's not all bad... Thus... the balogna song. XD

Twilight Memories: Hehe... It's ok. I totally sympathize (and empathize) with computer problems. Yup. Bye Naomi! Here's the next chapter, and the last one I'll write for this version. Sorreh?

Calisto-divine-blue: You changed your name. -pokes- DD17. I like that nickname, though. It's almost DDT in l337.. but then it isn't. XD Feel free to email me your questions. Just don't expect a frequent reply.

Empathica: It's up, it's up!

Kite Guy 232: Nice name. And it's continued... sort of.

APZAE: This was as fast as I could. So, sorry for the delay. Thanks, though, and I'm glad you enjoy it! Makes me happy when my writing apparently isn't as shoddy as I thought it was.

ACE ACE: S'continued!

Wooow... such positive responses! Again, SQUEEE!


End file.
